Viviendo en la oscuridad
by Frigga96
Summary: ¿Puede sobrevivir una llama en la oscuridad? Ceres Omtal vive en la oscuridad y en la hostilidad de Kylo Ren, el futuro monarca de la galaxia. Su vida ha cambiado demasiado y ahora debe decidir si unirse al lado oscuro o volver a la luz. (Kylo RenxOC) No sigue la línea exacta de las películas anteriores.
1. Fuego

**Bueno, como saben, acabo de terminar mi primer fanfic "cautiva" si no lo saben, los invito a leerla! (para los que sí, con el correr del día voy a subir el cierre) Y no pude esperar para publicar esta, que hace tiempo andaba dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Sí, buenas noticias fans de Kylo Ren, esta es otra de él, una mezcla de comedia, romance y drama? Ya veremos. Y tiene inicio después de la última película "The force awakens".**

 **Obviamente, no soy dueña de Starwars, solo del nuevo personaje Ceres Omtal.**

 **jeeeeeeeeeeeee espero que les guste y espero leerlos!**

Se dice que para que haya una llama son necesarios 3 factores:

Un combustible.

Un aporte suficiente de energía de activación.

Y oxígeno. Si no hay oxígeno, la llama se extingue.

Y eso estaba sintiendo yo…mi llama, mi luz…se estaba extinguiendo. Me estaba extinguiendo con cada día que pasaba en este lugar. La soledad absoluta, la oscuridad enceguecedora, el odio. Yo estaba muriendo y a nadie le importaba.

Me llamo Ceres, Ceres Omtal y solía ser piloto de la república, posteriormente de la resistencia. Hasta que la primera orden, en manos de Kylo Ren, me secuestró luego de la destrucción de la starkiller base. Lamentablemente mis compañeros me dieron por muerta, suponiendo que no sobreviví al estrellar mi nave, y desde ese día nunca han vuelto, nunca los he vuelto a ver.

Han pasado 6 meses desde ese ambiguo triunfo de la resistencia, lastimosamente de alguna manera el imperio de los oscuros logró infiltrarse nuevamente en el gobierno de una república debilitada por la reciente destrucción del planeta que habitaban. Era el momento justo… La primera orden, estaba por lograr su cometido. Kylo Ren estaría al mando de toda la galaxia.

¿Qué si no intenté escapar? Numerosas veces, sin embargo… es muy difícil pasar desapercibida en un lugar así y fracasé en todas ellas, recibiendo castigos físicos, mentales, he pasado varios días encerrada en una celda sin un solo rayo de luz, me han amenazado con asesinar a todos los sobrevivientes de la resistencia si volvía a intentarlo, por lo que poco a poco me fui rindiendo.

Vivo en la oscuridad…

Raramente luego de que deje de intentar escapar, Kylo Ren me había permitido vivir en su casa… Algo totalmente sospechoso…¿Vivir con el enemigo? Pero él nunca estaba en ese lugar, pasaba días enteros en la nave de la primera orden, iba a misiones…de las cuales volvía con un humor insoportable y su atuendo generalmente estaba salpicado de sangre… Totalmente repulsivo.

Era un sujeto tan frío… era helado como la nieve del eterno invierno del planeta en que vivíamos. Su actitud era insoportable; soberbio, mal humorado, amenazante, todo el tiempo estaba a la defensiva… Una mirada intensa provocaba que utilizara su fuerza, que tan prepotente demostraba, para manipularme.

Mi mayor compañía durante el día eran algunos stormtroopers que solían estar parados en diferentes lugares de la casa haciendo guardia. Sin embargo eran demasiado callados y si alguna vez intercambie 2 palabras con ellos sería demasiado.

-Hola…

-Hola- y así termino mi gran y divertida conversación con el sujeto vestido de blanco.

La casa… para variar, casi todas las cosas de la casa eran negras, en serio, este sujeto tenía algún problema, o era daltónico quizás. Las cortinas, sabanas, mesas, etc todo…negro. Demasiado deprimente. Sentía que vivía en una película antigua, la nieve blanca y la casa negra.

Sin embargo debo decir que desde que vivo allí, no me han tratado mal, excepto Kylo, el resto de sus…servidores, habían comenzado a tratarme como si yo tuviera algún cargo, rango más alto. Y el señor oscuridad, ropa negra y casco, había insistido en que deje mi característico entero naranja de la resistencia, ya algo sucio por el paso del tiempo, y comience a usar la ropa que había en mi armario. Para mí sorpresa, cuando desesperada por usar algo que no esté tan sucio, fui a ese armario, me encontré con una numerosa cantidad de vestidos, muy…costosos, por lo que veía, podía distinguir telas como gasa, raso, apliques, joyería, parecían la vestimenta que usaría la reina de algún planeta lejano. Poco a poco caí en la tentación de muchas mujeres y los use… No podía negarlo, eran hermosos. A veces hasta se me dificultaba un poco el tema ese de la belleza… acostumbrada a que mi atuendo de gala, casa, reuniones y salidas solía ser la ropa de piloto.

Algunas veces debía acompañar, por la fuerza, a Ren a sus reuniones políticas.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir? Ni siquiera tengo que ver con eso, ni siquiera se para que me tienes, en serio. Soy un gasto – Vivía con el demonio y no me importaba ser sarcástica con él.

-No me cuestiones, ya envié a varias asistentes que te ayudaran a vestirte y maquillarte a tu habitación. Ve, ¡ahora!- Dijo mientras se colocaba el característico casco que tapaba su rostro…

-Oh, genial, ahora no necesitaré si quiera moverme para vestirme, tendré quien lo haga por mí- Dije burlonamente y me retiré por los pasillos hacia mi habitación, que como siempre, estaba vigilada por un stormtrooper.

-Hola Matt-

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LES PONGAS NOMBRE!- Se oyó un grito a lo lejos.

-Oh sí perdón- dije burlonamente y entre a mi habitación.

Rápidamente unas 3 mujeres se acercaron a mí, una tenía el supuesto vestido que yo iba a usar en sus manos. Las otras se encargaron de quitarme el atuendo que yo llevaba puesto, lo que me provocó algo de vergüenza y rápidamente usé mis manos para cubrirme. Una de ellas se rio, tonta, desnúdenla delante de gente que no conoce y vamos a ver cómo se siente. Pronto me habían colocado el vestido, era…adivinen… negro, largo, tapaba mis pies y la tela era muy suave, parecía ser…seda, o algo por el estilo. A partir de la cintura era ajustado y la tela era algo brillante, finalizaba un lazo que rodeaba mi cuello. En mis brazos colocaron unos guantes que llegaban hasta los codos, de la misma tela que era el corset del vestido. Me indicaron que me siente frente al espejo de la habitación y comenzaron a desenredar mi cabello castaño y largo, mientras una se encargaba de peinarlo de una manera extraña, lo había recogido en una especie de nudo enorme y varias mechas caían entre mi espalda y hombros. El maquillaje era extraño, me delinearon los ojos desde el inicio de los ojos hasta mi cien…demasiado para mi gusto, mis parpados tenían una sombra oscura, y me pintaron los labios de un rojo encendido, mucho más rojo que la sangre.

-Hemos terminado, Señorita- Se colocaron detrás de mí.

-Supongo que la idea era que nadie me reconozca…porque si no, no veo motivo para que me hayan colocado el maquillaje suficiente como para pintar a una tropa entera- Reí un poco y mire a las mujeres, que algo tímidas y preocupadas me contestaron.

-Sí, esa fue la orden…- bajaron la mirada.

-Pueden retirarse- continué mirándome al espejo y luego de unos minutos Matt, el stormtrooper de pocas palabras, interrumpió.

-Señorita Omtal, el señor…ordenó que suba a la nave, él ya está allí, permítame acompañarla- Esperó a que yo avance y comenzó a caminar detrás de mí.

Salimos de la casa y la noche había caído. Sosteniendo mi largo vestido, que inútilmente pise varias veces comencé a subir a la nave y allí estaba Kylo, quién me miro de arriba abajo y se sentó.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusto?- Me senté en la silla que tenía asignada.

Extendió su mano y usó su fuerza para estrangularme levemente, odiaba cuando hacía eso, maldito insoportable – Vas a estar callada toda la reunión y vas a sonreír cuando así sea necesario.

Asentí como pude y luego me soltó. Genial, ahora me había convertido en un títere. Luego de un viaje en silencio, bastante largo llegamos a la nueva sede de la república. A una pequeña sala de reuniones, donde varios políticos ya estaban sentados.

-Siéntate aquí- Ren me susurró y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

Y este es mi momento para que mi mente se desactive y olvidar que estoy aquí, comencé a vagar por mi mente, pensar en diferentes cosas, alternativas… ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si no me hubieran secuestrado? ¿Habría logrado seducir a ese habilidoso piloto? Sin aguantar se me escapo una pequeña risa. Algo llamó mi atención y volví a la reunión.

-Como usted sabe Señor Ren, cuándo asuma al gobierno de la galaxia, esto se convertirá en una monarquía… Y usted pasaría a ser el líder. Pero… para ello, ya lo hemos hablado, usted debe casarse.

¿De qué mierda estaban hablando? Debería haber prestado atención.

Kylo asintió y me miró, o supongo que hizo eso, ¿Quién iba a saberlo con ese horrible casco?

-Es por eso que el día de hoy estoy acompañado, señor- Ren dijo y apoyó su mano enguantada sobre la mía.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡¿DE QUE ME PERDI?! Esto no podía ser cierto… miré a Kylo sin entender nada.

-sonríe- susurró y continuó- Ella será mi esposa – Estaba dando una noticia que cualquier persona diría con un entusiasmo inevitable, pero él no, él podría estar diciendo que moriría o se casaba…sonaban igual.

Me dieron unas nauseas horribles, por dios… ¿Por esto me había secuestrado? ¿Por qué yo? Este sujeto haría mejor pareja con un gungan, el pobre desgraciado.

-sonríe- insistió nuevamente y sonreí falsamente a todos los reunidos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, estoy jodida.


	2. Ataque

Todos en la sala aplaudieron, algunos lo felicitaron extendiéndole la mano a Ren, yo solo me limité a sonreir, silenciosamente.

-Seguramente estás muy contenta… Casarte con el futuro gobernante de la galaxia…niña eres muy afortunada – Un anciano decrépito me quitó de mis pensamientos.

-Oh…sí, lo estoy – Mi voz era neutra, sin emoción alguna. Noté la mirada de Kylo sobre mí.

 _Todavía no podía comprender lo que acababa de escuchar…era todo tan repentino, jamás imagine que ese era el objetivo de mi secuestro…lo había planeado todo, desde un principio. Este hombre interrumpió mi vida…para crear una idea ficticia que lo beneficiara._

 _Siempre soñé con casarme con el hombre que amara, y ahora voy a hacerlo…con el hombre que odio, que irónico_.

La reunión había finalizado e íbamos en la nave de regreso a casa.

-Ceres, puedo oír tus pensamientos – Kylo se sentó a mi lado – Así que detente.

Solo lo miré, una fuerte presión atravesaba mi garganta y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero trague saliva e intenté mantener mi personaje sarcástico.

-No me había enterado que me habías pedido matrimonio "Amor"- hice énfasis sobre esa palabra y reí mientras soltaba mi cabello de ese horrible peinado que poco soportaba para luego descender de la nave y entrar a casa.

Él estalló en ira, detestaba cuando le hablaba así. Se acercó a mí – Deberías estar agradecida, no te maté, y ahora serás la primera dama del dueño de la galaxia entera- Disfrutaba decir esas palabras, se notaba una especie de orgullo en él…maldito enfermo, apreté los dientes.

-Idiota, estás jodidamente enfermo - escupí mientras ambos caminábamos a su habitación.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- extendió su mano hacia mí amenazante, hace poco había descubierto una manera, que no siempre era efectiva pero servía, de evadir sus lecturas mentales… Me concentraba en pensamientos inmensos, como por ejemplo…el océano, mar, el agua chocando con las rocas… Eso impedía de alguna manera a Ren entrar en mi mente…o al menos conseguir lo que buscaba.

-Vete a dormir- _cada vez que no lograba lo que quería se ponía muy fastidioso, y esto empeoraba cuando se trataba de su poder… Como una mujer corriente podía evitar que él la lea._ Se encerró en su habitación, dejándome de cara a la puerta… Continué mi camino hacia mi habitación y luego de quitarme los zapatos apenas ingresé, comencé a quitarme el oscuro vestido, para colocarme lo que aparentaba ser un camisón, pero su elegancia era tal que yo no tendría problemas en usar ese "camisón" para una fiesta. Me quité el maquillaje y me tiré en la cama.

 **Como extraño a esos chicos, Leia, la general, Finn, Poe, BB8, R2D2…mi preciosa nave…no había volado desde el accidente en la base**. Me perdí en los recuerdos y pronto caí en un sueño profundo.

Al otro día desperté temprano, para variar, Kylo ya no estaba…Igual para qué lo quería, su presencia era insoportable, era como vivir con un niño caprichoso…con la diferencia de que él ya no tenía nada de niño…tenía sus lindos 25 años.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del resto de los días llego al mediodía…para el almuerzo.

Yo estaba sentada afuera, en la galería de la casa, el viento era helado... aunque previendo esto me abrigué bastante… A lo lejos podía observar el edificio dónde se reunían ahora los integrantes de la primera orden…Era alto, imponente…aunque se perdía en el llano paisaje blanco.

Pronto llegó él y la paz termino.

-Entra- ordenó.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? A mí tampoco me da gusto verte.

 _Kylo Ren…_

 _La detestaba tanto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así? Es consciente de mi poder, mi fuerza, lo ha puesto a prueba en diferentes ocasiones y sin embargo no me teme… Es increíble que no me tema… En serio, todo tiene un precio… el precio de gobernar la galaxia es… estar casado con ella, ni siquiera sé si lo soportaré… Un día sus contestaciones me van a superar y_ _podría llegar a matarla._

Apreté los dientes… -Dije que entres…-intenté ser un poco amable- Vas a enfermarte- sin embargo mi tono frío es difícil de ocultar, y más con la voz mecánica de la máscara.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa eso?- oh… es insoportable, caminé hasta la mesa donde ya estaba todo servido de antemano, me quité el casco y lo coloqué sobre una mesa más pequeña cercana.

Me senté y apoyé mi rostro entre mis manos…un terrible dolor de cabeza no me dejaba ni pensar claramente, en realidad el entrenamiento con Snoke era fuerte… había estado torturándome con los recuerdos de…Han Solo, con el fin de que no vuelva a ser tentado por la luz.

Luego de unos minutos Ceres ingresó al lugar y se quitó sus abrigos, dejando ver la piel de sus brazos y su cuello, su rostro… su tono de piel era algo tostado, como el sol, por ello resaltaba entre el blanco puro de la nieve, era notorio que ella no era de estos climas, lugares, también era notorio que aunque me cueste aceptarlo, era bastante bella. Llevaba uno de esos vestidos que había pedido que traigan para ella. No podía permitir que siga con el traje de la maldita resistencia siendo que iba a ser mi esposa, sería absurdo. Cerré los ojos por unos minutos intentando aliviar mi dolor, pero no cesaba, ella se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa en silencio, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, luego rio un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es gracioso?- la mire confundido.

-No…nada… solo estaba pensando como harías para comer con esa horrible mascara- continuó riendo.

Oh, ahora se burla de mi máscara, la miré con desprecio –Para eso me la quito.

-Sí, me gusta más así, me quita la sensación de que voy a casarme con un robot con poco sentido del humor – Ella dijo desafiante y revolvía la comida de su plato.

-Tú no entiendes nada-

Ella rio unos segundos más y luego continuó almorzando en silencio.

Ceres Omtal…

 _Era tan estricto, limitado, malhumorado…si tan solo fuera un poco más relajado sería más llevadero vivir aquí._

-¿Saben algo de la resistencia? –intenté obtener algo de información de mis amigos.

-¿Te piensas que confío en ti como para decírtelo?- rio burlonamente.

Maldito… sin embargo prefería que así sea, que no sepan nada de ellos, sería mejor, eso evitaría que los ataquen.

Un stormtrooper se acercó a Kylo.

-Señor, la nave ya está lista para el ataque.

-De acuerdo – se puso de pie y extendió su mano llamando a su sable, que en pocos segundos fue hacia su mano, me miró sin emitir una sola palabra y luego se retiró de la casa, minutos después los ruidos de una nave despegando se oyeron.

 _¿Ataque? ¿A quién iban a atacar? ¿Y si habían encontrado a la resistencia? El miedo comenzó a entumecer mis extremidades, no podía quedarme ahí… esperar, no, debía hacer algo._

Fui a mi habitación y me quité el vestido, rápidamente me coloque una especie de leggins y una remera, menos formales y un abrigo. Luego me dirigí a la puerta de entrada y ahí estaba Matt, de pie.

-Matt, tú no has visto nada- Lo miré esperando que responda afirmativamente, pero para mi sorpresa él no dijo nada… Supongo que deberé confiar en él… no tengo alternativa.

Abrí la puerta y el frío viento chocó con mi rostro…maldito clima de mierda. Comencé a caminar por la nieve hacia la lejana base. Mis pies se enterraban con gran facilidad, por lo que tuve que acelerar el paso… casi no sentía mi nariz, ni mis labios y mis ojos me ardían por el mismo aire frío.

Había comenzado a nevar nuevamente… los copos de nieve se mezclaban con mi cabello y se pegaban a mi ropa.

 _Ahora sí quería ingresar a ese lugar, debía tomar un papel… A estos hombres les encanta que los traten mal, y sí eso era necesario para saber que sucedía debía hacerlo._

Para mi suerte, la mayoría de las personas estaban en la misión y solo habría una pequeña cantidad de stormtroopers haciendo guardia.

-Señorita Omtal, ¿Qué hace fuera de su casa?-En la puerta estaba parado uno de los "blanquitos"

-Abra la puerta, vengo a ver a Kylo- Fingí un tono firme que sinceramente no sé si sonó tan firme.

-Él señor no está aq…- Lo interrumpí.

-¿A caso no oye? ¡Que abra la puerta! –El stormtrooper abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar.

Otro de éstos comenzó a caminar detrás de mí mientras caminaba hacia la torre de control.

-¡Señorita, Señorita! ¿Hacia dónde va?-Me detuvo tocándome el hombro.

-¡NO ME TOQUE! Hacia la torre de control, obviamente.

-Queda para el otro lado-Señaló.

-Oh- un rubor comenzó a teñir mis mejillas- claro, seguro, ¿Por qué no me lleva hasta ahí?-

El sujeto comenzó a caminar en dirección a la torre y yo fui detrás de él.

-Me temo que Kylo Ren no está aquí…él está en una misión…en Jakku.

Llegamos a la torre. Miles de tableros, luces, hologramas de la nave de la primera orden… Si estuviera la resistencia aquí. Un monitoreo de todos los stormtroopers y sus ubicaciones. Y más separado estaba el monitoreo del estado, salud y ubicación de Kylo Ren. Me paseé por el lugar observando todo, esto tenía todos los datos de todos… Si eran heridos, cuando morían, dónde se encontraban exactamente…

-¿Qué están haciendo en Jakku?-

-Es una simple misión de sometimiento, algunos habitantes se resisten al futuro gobierno y deben someterse o…perecer- Al escuchar eso el horror se había apoderado de mí, era una masacre, de un pueblo entero… era terrible.

-Oh..ho…entiendo…- Una luz roja en el monitoreo de Kylo llamó mi atención - ¿Q…que es eso?- me paré derecha para parecer un poco más alta y lo miré.

-Oh, es el señor Ren… probablemente esté en combate y…sufrió algunas heridas.

-Entiendo, acompáñeme hasta mi casa- Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, el stormtrooper algo sorprendido camino detrás de mí.

-Sí, señora-

Llegamos a la casa, y la tarde estaba cayendo, entre las nubes se asomaba un sol anaranjado que poco a poco iba muriendo.

-Gracias, vuelva a su posición- Ordené y entre a la casa.

Luego de eso el día paso bastante rápido y no había obtenido toda la información que desearía.

 _Esto era terrible, si este era uno de los primeros pasos de la primera orden para dominar la galaxia…lo que se venía era un cementerio de inocentes._

La noche había llegado y pronto la puerta exterior se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a Kylo, con su característico casco y sus vestiduras negras, derecho, de pie, muy firme.

-Lárguense- ordeno a todos los stormtroopers, incluso los de la casa… Esto no está bien.

Yo solo estaba ahí parada a unos metros, expectante a que haría, _¿Para qué quería que se vayan?_

Luego de que se fueron todos y cerraron la puerta Kylo se quitó la máscara y la arrojó al suelo con fuerza dejando ver un corte en su mejilla, probablemente provocado por un arma de hierro… Observándolo de arriba abajo noté que también tenía un corte, un poco más grande en la zona de su pecho que aún despedía algo de sangre.

Su respiración era algo agitada, no distinguí si por el dolor de las heridas, o la ira.

-¿No vas a hacerte ver eso? Parece grave…

Gruño y me miro- Cállate, no te metas.

Me impaciente- Kylo Ren me tienes harta con tu testarudez, HARTA, EN SERIO –levante algo la voz.

Me miró y me empujó con la fuerza hasta la pared, sosteniéndome del cuello con una presión importante, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta colocar su mano sobre mi cuello y sus ojos fijos en los míos, ahora algo brillosos por la falta de aire.

Su voz era iracunda,llena de enojo, como si no aguantara un segundo más – Dije que no te metas, maldita insoportable – Continuó generando presión sobre mi cuello, sentía como sus dedos rozaban desde mi tráquea hasta el ECOM, pasando por la yugular. Casi a punto de desmayarme pude distinguir un jarro, un jarro de porcelana a muy corto alcance, sin pensarlo mucho lo tome con mi mano libre y lo estrellé en su cabeza, provocando que suelte mi cuello y caiga al suelo algo atontado.

-Maldito idiota- escupí y lo empuje recostándolo sobre el suelo, él seguía algo atontado, como si no pudiera focalizar la vista, no sé. Rápidamente caminé en busca del botiquín más cercano, luego de varios segundos de búsqueda pude encontrarlo y fui hacia donde estaba él, algo adormecido.

Pronto comencé a limpiar la herida de su rostro, que no era tan grave y ya no sangraba.

-bien- suspiré y observe entre los tajos de la ropa la segunda herida, la del pecho. Oh esto…esto es amplio…Refiriéndome a la herida, por supuesto. Tomé un bisturí del botiquín y empecé a recortar la ropa de Kylo, para poder tener más margen y ver bien la herida.

-Oh… no está tan mal- susurré mirando el físico del desmayado, maldiciéndome luego ante la posibilidad de que me haya escuchado –Basta Ceres, es un desgraciado.

La herida era larga, con una profundidad de 1cm aproximadamente, debía suturar…Oh por dios, nunca he suturado, sé el procedimiento pero… ¿Por qué me da tanta impresión la sangre? Trague saliva y empecé a limpiar la herida y alrededores.

Me coloqué unos guantes y limpié con más cuidado los bordes de la herida, para luego colocar algo de lidocaína – Esto nunca sirve de nada pero…- Rápidamente tome entre mis manos la aguja y el hilo y suspiré. –Vamos –Comencé a coser la herida…Oh es tan horrible, era tan horrible la sensación de pinchar la carne… Un temblor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, respiré profundo varias veces mientras continuaba.

Cuando ya me faltaban unos centímetros para finalizar con la sutura, noté algo extraño… el cuerpo de Kylo se estaba tensando…en especial los músculos de su cuello, como si sintiera…dolor. –Maldición- Pronto empezó a abrir los ojos y me vió, sobre él… con la aguja y el hilo.

Gimió de dolor- ¿Que…Que estás haciendo?- Su respiración estaba agitada… era como dije…la lidocaína no hizo NADA.

Me puse muy nerviosa – Por favor, Por favor…mantente quieto…ya termino.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hagas- gruño mientras observaba de reojo la sutura.

-Después puedes enojarte, ahora por favor, quieto- Inconscientemente apoyé mi otra mano sobre su hombro y le lance una mirada… ¿Por qué hice eso? Merece el dolor que está sintiendo, idiota. Continué suturando y él cerró los ojos y apretó sus dientes intentando contener el grito…soltando un apretado gemido de dolor.

-Shh… un poco más…ya termino, solo unas puntadas más- Intenté tranquilizarlo, si continuaba respirando así, iba a pincharlo donde no debía.

Kylo Ren…

 _¿Por qué me estaba curando? ¿Qué la impulso a curarme? Soy lo más despreciable que puede haber… ¿Por qué se tomó la molestia? Mierda, como duele esto._

 _Su mirada de concentración era…extraña… sus ojos estaban fijos en la herida… estaba muy tensa, se notaba que no era algo de su agrado y mordía su labio inferior. Ese gesto… era lindo._

Esta herida…pensé que era más pequeña. Si tan solo hubiera previsto que esa cuchillera estaba detrás de mí…Sinceramente no sé qué me distrajo, pero obtuvo su merecido. Ese pueblo…terminó en llamas, miles de muertos, familias enteras, niños…maté niños…Oh…comencé a sentir náuseas y respiré hondo, no podía debilitarme nuevamente… ¿Qué no estaban sirviendo de nada los entrenamientos con Snoke? No faltaba mucho para que finalice y esté completo.

-Listo, ya está- Noté que había cubierto la sutura con vendas. Me extendió la mano para sentarme. Intenté levantarme solo pero el dolor fue insoportable. –Vamos, no le diré a nadie- Dijo riendo un poco y me extendió la mano nuevamente y la tomé para sentarme.

Ceres Omtal…

Lo ayude a sentarse y lo observé por unos minutos, la transpiración había invadido a su rostro…supongo que por el dolor de la sutura… Comencé a juntar los elementos que había usado para guardarlos nuevamente, cuando su mano detuvo mi muñeca y lo miré rápidamente.

Suspiró y trató unos segundos en emitir alguna palabra – Gracias…Ceres- Me miró nuevamente con unos ojos de perro mojado, para luego supongo, al darse cuenta, endureció su mirada.

-No hay de qué.


	3. El plan

-Usted deberá tomar algunos antibióticos…para evitar infecciones… ¿Quizás cefalexina? –Lo miré esperando que haya.

-Solo tenemos lo que hay en el botiquín- dijo colocando su mano en el parche que cubría su herida, era notable que seguía molesto, y peor luego de que "a la fuerza" lo cure. Comencé a hurgar entre los elementos y medicamentos del botiquín hasta que encontré una tableta.

-Genial, toma uno por día, supongo que no habrá complicaciones…no soy médico.

-Sin embargo- intentó ponerse de pie solo pero fue inútil, le extendí mi mano y ambos nos pusimos de pie, quedando frente a frente – Hiciste un buen trabajo con esto – Sus rasgos permanecían duros, como si intentara ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

 _Un rubor tiño mis mejillas…oh, ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Basta Ceres Omtal!_ Sonreí levemente y me di vuelta para ir hacia mi habitación, pero algo me detuvo…cuándo él intentó caminar hacia el mismo lugar soltó un gemido de dolor. –Okay, el día de hoy recibiste una linda paliza- caminé hacia él y coloque su brazo por encima de mí y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones. Kylo solo gruño y acepto la ayuda.

Con un manotazo y empujón abrí la puerta de su habitación… nunca había ingresado, era muy espaciosa, la cama era bastante grande y frente a ésta había un enorme ventanal que iba desde el techo al suelo, sin embargo estaba cubierto por cortinas gruesas.

-Por favor, manténgase de pie unos segundos –Lo solté y me dirigí hacia su cama, abrí las sabanas y luego caminé hacia él para ayudarlo a llevarlo hasta el lugar.

Él se sentó e intentó quitarse los zapatos pero la herida se lo impedía –Mierda-

Me acerqué a él aun dudando y extendí mi mano hacia sus pies, alerta a cualquier movimiento, como si se tratara de un animal acechando a su depredador y lo ayude a quitarse los zapatos…genial, ahora tenía a un niño.

-Esto no es necesario Ceres –Él dijo y me miró, sus ojos ahora no estaban tan duros como acostumbraban a mostrarse…tenían un brillo diferente.

-Lo hago solo porque sé que no puedes hacerlo solo, no te acostumbres - Lo ayudé a acostarse y me senté a un lado, en el borde de la cama – Ahora descansa, las heridas no sanaran solas…-continué observando los detalles de la habitación.

-Gracias…nuevamente – Él me miro…de nuevo… nuevamente me miró así, ¡basta! ¿Que intentaba ahora? ¿Hacer del chico bueno?

-Está bien- sonreí levemente y comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

 _Mientras caminaba los pensamientos invadían mi mente… ¿Qué le sucedía a éste? ¿Por qué lo curé? Nunca aprendes Ceres… Él es un asesino en masa y tú te tomas el trabajo de curar sus heridas y arroparlo antes de dormir. No debía permitirme este tipo de sentimientos, ¡No podía aceptarlo! Él mato a su propio padre, mata millares de gente por día, ¿Por qué no lo haría conmigo? A quién quiero engañar…siempre me han atraído los chicos problemáticos, y por eso nunca tuve una relación estable. ¿Pero fantasear con tener una relación con este sujeto? Has ido demasiado lejos jovencita. Él lo único que hace es sacar provecho de quien tenga cerca y tú no eres una excepción._

Kylo Ren…

 _Me desafía constantemente, ésta mujer no conoce el miedo… Es tan desesperante, ¡Se atrevió a golpearme! ¿Y luego me cura? ¿Qué diablos pasa por su mente? Fácilmente podría terminar con su vida por haber hecho eso pero… pero… estaba débil, mal herido… fui vulnerable. ¡Maldición! Snoke no dejará pasar esta situación… Volverá a castigarme, torturarme procurando que me fortalezca y deje de mostrar debilidades._

Al otro día desperté bastante adolorido, me quité la camisa con la que dormí y la herida había sangrado un poco, por lo que se había filtrado un poco. Me levanté y salí de mi habitación en busca del botiquín… en dónde lo había dejado Ceres, comencé a recorrer toda la casa hasta que llegué al comedor, allí estaba sentada ella en un extremo, comiendo algunas frutas y en el otro extremo de la mesa estaba el botiquín, la mire algo molesto y tomé el botiquín para luego sentarme en una de las sillas.

Ella se atragantó un poco y me miró con los ojos bastante abiertos – B…Buen día- Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, me sentí bastante observado.

-¿Qué es tan sorprendente? –La miré mientras me quitaba las gasas viejas de la herida.

Ceres Omtal…

 _Su cabello oscuro cubría casi todo su rostro mientras intentaba quitarse esas gasas, y su físico…basta Ceres, compórtate._

-Déjame ayudarte- Me acerqué a él al ver que estaba siendo bastante inútil con las gasas y me senté en una silla frente a él.

Él arrojó las gasas sobre la mesa y me miró expectante… Que mal genio. Tomé una gasa con algo de alcohol y comencé a pasarla por la herida.

-¿Disfrutas provocándome dolor, cierto?-Gimió de dolor.

-Un poco sí… es una manera de…vengarme- notaba que su mirada estaba clavada en mi rostro mientras yo estaba concentrada en la herida. Mis manos se pusieron algo torpes y dejé caer la botella de alcohol –Mierda – Ambos nos agachamos a la vez para tomarlo y torpemente subí mi cabeza rápidamente y quedamos a pocos centímetros de distancia…Él seguía con sus ojos clavados en mí mientras tomaba el recipiente…Oh dios, deja de hacer eso. –Deja de mirarme así.

-¿Por qué?- colocó el recipiente de alcohol en mis manos, colocando su mano sobre la mía.

-Suficiente Kylo Ren, no sé a qué estás jugando pero deja de hacerlo. –Tomé las gasas nuevas y le coloqué un parche limpio en la herida.

Me puse de pie y fui hasta el ventanal del lugar y corrí un poco las cortinas dejando entrar más luz solar…

-Volveré más tarde – Kylo fue a su habitación…supongo a cambiarse y luego se fue de la casa…Minutos más tarde llegaron los stormtroopers a reanudar su guardia.

Kylo Ren…

 _Snoke me había estado llamando mentalmente durante toda la mañana…ya sabía lo que me esperaba… Un largo discurso sobre el lado oscuro, sus poderes, y sobre mis tentaciones hacia la luz…Pero… ¿Era verdaderamente la luz? Esta mujer no era sensible a la fuerza… ni siquiera era Jedi, es por eso que la elegí como rehén… También porque su accidente en la base fue la excusa perfecta para su desaparición. Sinceramente no sé qué tanta luz puede haber en ella. Puede ser tan bondadosa y afectiva y también es capaz de lastimar y herir sin remordimientos… Era simple, normal, básica…pero cuándo quería podría aparentar ser de la realeza, elegante y fina._

Los pasillos me llevaron hacia el salón dónde se encontraba Snoke.

-Señor.

-He estado vigilándote…mi aprendiz…Tus actitudes e intenciones hacia esa chica son desconocidas para mí…Sin embargo noto algún tipo de interés en ella. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Aún no termino de definirlo señor…Pero… no caeré nuevamente en la luz ya…-me interrumpió.

-Vamos a aprovechar esta situación…la joven es bondadosa y se ha compadecido de ti…Aprovecha eso, aprovecha el afecto que podrían llegar a tener entre ustedes… Ella sabe muchísimas cosas sobre la resistencia que nos serían de gran utilidad para eliminarlos definitivamente. Si logras enamorarla... Lo sabremos todo. –Su voz era tenebrosa…débil pero grave.

 _¿A caso quería que fuera amable con ella? ¿Qué la corteje? Que astuto de su parte._

-Debes obtener todo lo que puedas de esa muchacha…y comenzar a mostrarla más en reuniones, actos… los restos de la república debe confiar en que no es un matrimonio forzado. Eso podría levantar enemigos.

-De acuerdo señor.- Poco a poco la enorme imagen del supremo líder se desvanecía en la oscuridad de la habitación.

 _El día de hoy no habría misiones para ejecutar…Yo debía recuperarme ya que era un blanco fácil para cualquiera y varios stormtroopers estaban dispersos por la galaxia en misiones de control social, por lo que sería un momento ideal para ejecutar el plan de Snoke._

 _Luego de varios minutos en la pequeña nave que me trasladó llegue a casa. Debía buscar a Ceres, si el plan era seducirla para obtener información, eso mismo debía hacer…No podía salirme de los planes, no tenía el lujo, eso mismo fue lo que casi provoca mi ruina con esa inexperta aspirante a Jedi._

Me llamó la atención que Ceres no esté afuera, como solía estar…o en la sala, o molestando a mis stormtroopers.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté a un stormtrooper que hacía guardia allí.

-La señorita está en su habitación, ha pasado la mayor parte del día en ese lugar, señor.

Caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación y me detuve frente a ella… Dudando un poco de si era correcto ingresar directamente o golpear… "Al demonio, es mi casa" abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, esperando encontrarla haciendo algo, no sé, cosas de mujeres…pero no.

Las cortinas de su habitación estaban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar una gran cantidad de luz que contorneaba el hermoso y suave rostro de la joven, quién dormía en su cama plácidamente. Estaba vestida con una especie de bata o salto de cama de una tela muy fina, casi traslúcida que dejaba ver sutilmente su ropa interior… Oh mujer impúdica…Oh impúdico yo que ingresé sin golpear.

No sabía siquiera como tratar con ella, como despertarla…Si hay algo de lo que yo no sabía era de amor.

Aclaré mi voz varias veces intentando despertarla, llamar su atención…Pero nada, vaya sueño pesado. ¡Esta mujer ronca!... Su rostro era atractivamente bello, era como una obra de arte la que no te cansabas de observar. Comencé a contornear su rostro con las puntas de mis dedos, como si estuviera dibujándolo y para mi sorpresa, abrió sus ojos repentinamente.

Ceres Omtal…

 _Dormía profundamente cuando de repente…siento algo en mi rostro y ¡BOOM! Kylo Ren a unos pocos centímetros míos…observándome. Oh que vergüenza… él me vio todo, rápidamente tome unas sábanas intentando cubrirme y perdí el equilibrio cayendo de la cama. Pronto me reincorporé envolviéndome en la sabana como si de un vestido se tratara._

-Mujer torpe – Kylo se rio de mí.

-Usted no debería ingresar a mi habitación sin golpear- mi voz se notaba agitada – Estaba en… ¡No estaba en condiciones de ser visitada!- mis mejillas se ponían cada vez más calientes.

-Estabas linda- Kylo soltó una risa picara y me invitó a sentarme.

Aún envuelta en las sabanas, como una especie de gusano, me senté torpemente en la cama y lo miré - ¿Qué sucede? Necesitas otra curación o…

-No, en realidad…- Él continuaba observándome… Era demasiado intimidador, sentía que me desvestía solo con la mirada – Quería llevarte a un lugar – sonrió levemente – Vístete, te esperaré en la sala – Pellizcó levemente mi mejilla y abandonó la habitación.

No logré procesar absolutamente nada…Era demasiada información y yo estaba bastante dormida, ¿Qué bicho le picó? ¿Quizás la medicación le provocaba alucinaciones?

Me coloqué otro vestido, más adecuado, era anaranjado y finalizaba en los pies con un degradé hacia amarillo, el escote era básico, con dos tiras finas que se cruzaban en la espalda. No era muy amante de realizar peinados extraños en mi cabello, por lo que solo lo solté y lo desenrede, dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros. Al finalizar salí de la habitación y caminé hacia Kylo.

-¿Bueno?- Él volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo…en serio, _¿No podía disimular?_

Aparentemente no iba a colocarse su casco, y se había quitado esa larga capa que siempre llevaba.

-Traigan una nave de larga distancia- ordenó a Matt quién avisó la orden por un comunicador y minutos después una nave estaba esperando a pocos metros de la casa.

-Kylo, ¿A dónde me llevas?-

-Ya te enterarás- Me invitó a subir a la nave extendiéndome su brazo y subí detrás de él.

No me permitió observar por las ventanas, sólo me limito a estar en los pasillos o alguna habitación de la nave, la cual no era muy grande.

¿A dónde rayos me llevaba?

Luego de un tiempo importante habíamos llegado a tierra.

-Ceres, ven aquí- Kylo me llamó desde la cabina y me invitó a observar por la ventana - ¿Reconoces este lugar?

 _Comencé a observar el paisaje, enormes praderas verdes rodeaban nuestra nave y a lo lejos en el horizonte un enorme lago se abrazaba con el cielo azul._

-¿Alderaan? ¿Qué hacemos en Alderaan?-

Kylo me calló colocando su dedo índice en mis labios – Shhh…-

-Quédense aquí – Ordenó a los soldados que habían piloteado la nave.

Salimos de la nave y Ren me pidió que lo siga, _los largos pastos rosaban mi vestido, mis pies… las flores eran tan coloridas, atractivas, el sol calentaba mi cabello… sensaciones que hace meses no sentía, desde que vivía en un copo de nieve lo más cercano a una flor que había visto era una seca rama de pino a pocos metros de la casa._

Luego de varios minutos, llegamos a la orilla del rio… Era increíblemente azul, un azul profundo, hermoso y en las orillas el agua se tornaba a un verde esmeralda. La orilla estaba cubierta de rocas sin filo, casi todas de forma redondeada y el paisaje se enmarcaba con algunas sierras y montañas.

 _Kylo pronto se sentó sobre un tronco seco y dirigió su mirada al horizonte, el sol iluminaba sus ojos de una manera increíble, su seño levemente fruncido para no encandilarse y sus labios un poco separados y torcidos a la izquierda_ , fui hacia él y me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- Fijé mis ojos en él.

Él suspiró y luego me miró- Sé que odias donde vivimos, es detestablemente frío y blanco, muy diferente a lo que acostumbrabas, yo también lo odio… Y a veces me gusta venir aquí, ya sabes…a meditar. –Hizo una pausa – Y pensé que sería bueno traerte aquí.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro… ¿Qué era esta nueva faceta de Kylo Ren…Quizás Ben Solo? – Gracias… En serio. –sonreí.

Kylo Ren…

 _El sol resaltaba todos los rasgos de Ceres, sus ojos brillaban aún más…sus labios, tenían un tono carmín bastante llamativo y su cabello tenía algunos reflejos colorados… Todo en ella combinaba, su sonrisa era tan… nueva para mí, era un territorio inexplorado que me atraía a conocer más y más._

 _Pero no debía desconcentrarme… todo esto era una maniobra planeada por Snoke, no debía olvidarlo. Todo esto era para obtener información de la resistencia._

-¿Te gusta este lugar? –Comencé a jugar con algunas piedras, y las arrojaba al lago.

\- La verdad, sí… ya lo conocía, ya sabes… Cuándo eres piloto…viajas mucho, pero nunca había venido aquí- ella peinaba su cabello con sus dedos.

La miré fijamente intentando conectar nuestras miradas e hice una pausa para luego hablar-…aquí se crió mi madre.

 **Hooola a todos...si es que hay alguien ahi. Espero que les esté gustando como va, prometo que ya viene la acción, lo prometo. Me gustaría que comenten, que me digan que les parece, así me voy orientando...Y no siento que escribo para...nadie(? jajajajja Gracias por leer y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	4. Cambios

-¿La extrañas?- Crucé mis brazos y comencé a frotarlos entre sí…una fría brisa había hecho que mi piel se erice.

\- Solo pienso en ella… de vez en cuando – suspiró – Pienso en cómo sería todo si ella no me hubiera dejado solo… Si no me hubiera pasado al lado oscuro – Él dirigió su mirada hacia mí y agitó su cabello con su mano.

-Pero…Ben…Kylo- Me corregí rápidamente- Sabes que ella siempre estará para ti… es decir, en la base, siempre hablaba de ti y de que vuelvas con ella.

\- Sí, lo sé… algunas veces intenté conectarme… llegar a ella mentalmente, saber algo. Pero no lo he logrado, es como si el vínculo se hubiera roto – Él bajo la mirada.

-Deberías verla… Deberían hablar, verse – Coloque mi mano sobre la suya, ni siquiera sé por lo que lo hice, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal por él, estaba tan solo, tan abandonado, tan triste.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces estuve a punto de dejar todo e ir? Miles Ceres…Pero no puedo… tengo una responsabilidad con la primera orden… Y muy pronto con la galaxia…-Él quito su mano y me hizo sentir bastante estúpida, este hombre no razonaba.

-Tú solo has elegido este camino Kylo, nadie te ha obligado, tu familia siempre ha estado para ti…Los demás Jedi y tú solo pensaste en ti, en tus intereses, te dejaste llevar por la sed de poderes y mírate ahora.

-Ellos solo me querían porque soy poderoso, preferían que sea un Jedi para dominarme, tu no entiendes nada…En el lado oscuro soy libre, libre con mi poder y habilidades- Él se puso de pie y me miro desde arriba, con cierta soberbia.

-¿Te estas escuchando? Suenas estúpido…-Rodeé los ojos- Eres un idiota, y te quedarás solo por esta idea de dominar todo – Estallé en ira, no podía creer que había sentido lastima por este sujeto, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar en dirección a la nave, que quedaba algo lejos.

Él se quedó parado unos minutos y luego comenzó a caminar aceleradamente detrás de mí.

-¡Ceres! Ceres…detente – Él intentó alcanzarme pero aceleré mi paso.

-Vete al diablo Kylo, no quiero hablar contigo-

-Por favor – él sostuvo mi muñeca e intenté soltarme dando un tirón, pero fue inútil…era fuerte.

Roté y lo mire con enojo aún - ¿Qué quieres? Dije que no quiero hablar contigo, es inútil…Estas ciego-

-Ceres, tú vas a ser mi esposa… contigo voy a pasar muchísimo tiempo, y eres lo más cercano a la luz que tengo, eres como una luciérnaga en medio de la noche. No puedo permitirme arruinarlo todo y que termines de detestarme- Parecía desesperado, sus ojos…oh no, otra vez esos ojos.

-No voy a dejar de pensar que eres un imbécil, estas dedicando tu vida, resignando todo, por una idea estúpida- volví a endurecer mi mirada.

Tomó mi otra mano y me miró a los ojos – Por favor, ayúdame. Ilumíname.

Lo mire por varios minutos… parecía sincero, pero como saberlo… Era tan oscuro, su fama lo condenaba – Oh basta Kylo- Solté mis dos manos para seguir caminando hacia la nave, él siguió detrás de mí, y me pareció oírlo maldecir.

 _Los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes, Kylo era muy amable conmigo, demasiado…Levantaba sospechas en mí, me llevaba a reuniones, me presentaba como su futura esposa, hasta en cierto punto había caído en sus encantos…Yo…me estaba enamorando de él, y me odiaba por eso, fue tan lento, tan sutil que no me di cuenta hasta que empecé a extrañarlo cuando no estaba conmigo, a disfrutar cuando estaba a mi lado, disfrutar de las reuniones rodeados de políticos arrugados y amargados…Incluso él había empezado a enseñarme algunas maniobras de combate, a defenderme…_

-Más fuerte Ceres, ¿En serio lo intentas?-Rió mientras sostenía con las palmas mis golpes.

-¡Es que lo estoy intentando!-golpee con más fuerza, sin embargo no lograba ni hacerlo tambalear.

-Bien, mejor te enseño a manejar sables-

Tomé dos sables tipo katanas y en un rápido movimiento los había colocado sobre el cuello de Kylo, cruzados- No me creas tan inexperta Ren… sé algunas cosas.

Él sonrió placenteramente, en serio disfrutaba esto…

-Creo que ya estas lista para acompañarme a alguna misión –sonrió y yo baje las armas.

-No puedo esperar-Coloqué las armas en el suelo y luego me senté en el suelo, él se sentó a mi lado.

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte Ceres… Incluso estás comprendiendo poco a poco el poder del lado oscuro.

Yo solo lo miré mientras me quitaba las vendas de las manos, en cierto punto él tenía razón… El lado oscuro no era muy diferente de la luz… ambos tenían cualidades y poderes y siempre estuvieron relacionados con la política… Quizás todo había sido un engaño y ahora por fin comprendía todo.

-Ven,te mostraré algo –Se puso de pie y me extendió su mano, y yo la acepte para ponerme de pie, sin embargo, él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y comenzó a llevarme por los pasillos de la base hasta una especie de almacén techado, donde estaban todas las aeronaves guardadas.

-¿Ves esa de ahí?- señaló una nave algo diferente a la de los stormtroopers, ésta era algo similar a los x-wings pero estaba toda pintada de negro y poseía más artillería.

-Sí, ¿Es el nuevo prototipo para los stormtr…

Él me miro y giró la cabeza frunciendo el ceño- ¡No Ceres! –rio- Es para ti… Eres una habilidosa piloto, es innegable, así que ¿Por qué no tener tu propia nave de combate para tu misión?

 _Yo no lo podía creer… ya había pasado más de un año desde que no piloteaba una nave y ahora volvería a tener mi propia nave, la emoción me invadió_ – Oh estás mintiéndome.

-No, en serio… ¡Es tuya!- Yo me apoyé contra el ventanal observando la nave desde lejos y él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, rápidamente di media vuelta y lo miré, su mirada estaba clavada en mí. –Gracias…- susurré.

Kylo Ren…

 _Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento, ella estaba tan feliz… había cambiado tanto en este tiempo, nunca creí tenerla como aliada, ni siquiera era lo planeado con Snoke, y algo de manipulación y sinceridad…lograron esto. Me siento algo despreciable por esto, pero en cierto punto también siento algo por ella…Y_ _ahora que esta del mismo lado, no tendría impedimentos._

-¿Puedo besarla…Ceres Omtal?- Susurré en su oído.

-Muy mal, Kylo Ren… los besos no se piden – ella rio y escapo de mis brazos.

…

Ya estaba todo listo para la misión, era temprano en la mañana y Ceres estaba a mi lado.

-Te veo luego-dijo ella para luego ingresar en su nave.

Y cuando quise recordar ya estábamos batallando contra los civiles del pequeño pueblo, los stormtroopers disparaban sus desintegradores y miles de luces danzaban en la luz del amanecer.

Ceres había traído las katanas con las que había practicado tan habilidosamente y manejaba los sables con habilidad, hiriendo a varias personas.

Ceres Omtal…

 _Se sentía tan bien, había vuelto a pilotear y ahora estaba reutilizando mis habilidades con los cuchillos…Era muy buena, verdaderamente buena, y me sentí bastante contenta con eso, satisfecha. Entre los civiles note algunas vestiduras naranjas…que no les di mucha importancia, simplemente las ignoré y continué luchando, eran bastantes._

Mientras peleaba con varios pueblerinos a la vez, una voz demasiado familiar se dirigió a mí.

-¿Ceres?...¿Omtal Ceres?¿Eres tú?-

 **Éste es un poco más cortito que el resto, pero quería subirlo hoy!**


	5. Vine a recuperar lo que es mío

**Holaaa a todos, que contenta me puso leerlos! en serio, gracias por mostrarme que hay alguien ahi, del otro lado y que les esta gustando jajajaj.**

 **Y Aquí va un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo!**

 _Todo mi cuerpo se heló, como si hubiera regresado al planeta blanco, perdí el control de mis extremidades y mis rodillas se aflojaron, en un intento por sostenerme di media vuelta y allí estaba, frente a mí… De mediana estatura, cabello corto, piel bastante oscura y un rostro bastante maltratado…Era Finn, el stormtrooper del que tanto había hablado la resistencia, quién parecía haber salido de una riña en la que había perdido por mucho. Sus ojos sorprendidos se clavaron en mí. Una extraña sensación comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, una mezcla de remordimiento, repulsión, odio, miedos… Había hecho cosas horribles, asesinado gente inocente…y todo lo había visto él._

 _No podía dejarlo allí, pronto vendrían los stormtroopers y lo matarían, simplemente no podía_ _dejarlo._

-Ven, te conseguiré una nave, debes irte- lo tomé de la muñeca y lo llevé hasta detrás de una nave caída, pero él me detuvo.

-Ceres, pensamos que habías muerto, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con ellos?- _Él observó mi vestimenta… Llevaba una remera ajustada, escote en V, cruzada negra, y unos leggins del mismo color, botas tipo borcegos y mi pelo estaba cuidadosamente recogido, evitando que cualquier mecha se interponga en mi visión. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me sentía tan mal, sólo quería que se fuera de aquí y saber que estaba a salvo._

-Vamos Finn, no hay tiempo, no puedo explicártelo ahora – Corrí tironeando de su brazo adentrándome en el bosque, sabía que los stormtroopers habían dejado algunas naves en ese lugar y en este momento no habría nadie haciendo guardia. –Toma una de estas y vete-

-Ven con nosotros, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú perteneces a la resistencia… Ceres, estas cometiendo un gran error-

 _Recordé todos los castigos de Kylo, las amenazas con asesinar a lo que quedaba de la resistencia, con buscarlos y no parar hasta eliminar hasta el último sobreviviente._ –Yo… yo no puedo-

-¿Tú…tu eres la que se va a casar con él, cierto?- Él me miró horrorizado, enojado, sus ojos mostraban repulsión.

-Es que…no entiendes, debes irte- noté a los stormtroopers algo cerca.

-Has traicionado a todos, nos has traicionado Ceres- Escupió y cerró la nave.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrima me alejé de la nave a punto de despegar y susurré – Lo siento.

Rápidamente la nave se había perdido en el cielo y yo corrí hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Kylo me dijo mientras subíamos a su nave.

-Un grupo de personas habían huido- Miré a los soldados- Lleven mi nave de regreso a la base.

-¿Y qué has hecho con ellos? – Me miró casi disfrutando la conversación.

-Los maté- bajé la mirada y sequé mis lágrimas.

Él apoyó su brazo en mis hombros acercándome a su cuerpo.

-Será difícil al principio… Pero te acostumbrarás… Te he visto luchar y eres increíble, serás importante para la primera orden.

 _Me sentía tan avergonzada, tan dolorida, comencé a sollozar en silencio. Haberlo visto a Finn… Él vio todo en mí, vio en lo que me estoy convirtiendo y no puedo evitar. La oscuridad se está apoderando de mí día a día y cada vez es más difícil encontrarme._

 _Al llegar a casa estaba atardeciendo y sentí la desesperada necesidad de ducharme… Quizás suene idiota pero me sentía sucia, no solo en el sentido literal, sino que me sentía sucia, no me reconocía, interiormente._

Kylo actuaba totalmente normal, como si hubiera vuelto de compras, o realizar un trámite.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Kylo gritó desde la sala.

-No estoy de humor – dije casi gruñendo y entré a mi habitación, para rápidamente y con algo de ira deshacerme de mis prendas e ingresar al baño.

 _Dejé que el agua corra por mi cuerpo por varios minutos y cerré los ojos. Pronto comencé a recuperar la calma… Respiré hondo y recordé por qué había decidido cooperar con Ren, por qué había decidido quedarme en el lado oscuro… Sin embargo haberme encontrado con Finn, me generó una gran inestabilidad… Y sus palabras… Me habían destrozado, ¿Verdaderamente estaba bien aquí? Sabía que si por alguna razón volvía a la resistencia la primera orden destrozaría todo…más de lo que ya hace, y no podría permitirlo, no si sabía que resignando mi vida…y algunas otras, podría salvarlos. Mi mente se contradecía._

Luego de varios minutos más salí de la ducha, envolviendo mi cuerpo en una toalla y vistiéndome posteriormente. Me coloqué un abrigo que llegaba hasta mis pies y salí de la casa, sentándome en un banco que había a pocos metros y me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos mientras el sol se dejaba caer en el horizonte, regalando sus últimos rayos de luz, luchando con la oscura noche por unos minutos más de vida. Eso mismo pasaba en mi interior…

Note que alguien se acercaba a mí y luego colocó su mano en mi hombro.

-Tengo una misión- Kylo se colocó frente a mí –Iré mañana y no volveré por unos días.

Lo miré y asentí con mi cabeza. – Esta bien.

-Ceres, sé que estas mal, yo también lo estuve luego de las primeras misiones… Pero es pasajero, debes aprender a usar tu dolor, tu ira para fortalecerte. –Él rosó sus dedos por mi mejilla.

Kylo Ren…

 _Sería un gran mentiroso si negara que me involucré con Ceres, quizás el plan me salió tan bien, que hasta yo me lo he creído… Sin embargo, lo que más me atraía ahora de ella, era su nueva faceta, ella se estaba volviendo uno de nosotros. Los rencores, enojos y emociones negativas estaban aflorando en su interior… Estaba construyendo un monstruo._

-Cuando vuelva de la misión, faltara muy poco para…nuestro casamiento, así que sugiero que busques algo interesante para ponerte, estarán tus asistentes para ti –

Su triste rostro cambió rotundamente a una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

-Yo no voy a casarme con nadie, es imposible…-hizo una pausa y luego fijó sus ojos en mí- nadie me lo ha propuesto.

Ceres Omtal…

 _Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro y se sentó frente a mí – A eso he venido._

 _No podía negar que me estaba alegrando escuchar esto, me sentía miserable, pero no podía evitarlo._

-Ceres Omtal, no es necesario mencionar los problemas por los que hemos pasado y la condición inicial de nuestro matrimonio, pero… En todo este tiempo, he conocido a la persona más parecida a mí… Y ha logrado cautivarme, tú…has logrado cautivarme. ¿Quieres acompañarme en este camino? Te quiero a mi lado, Te quiero como mi esposa – Él me miró y se acercó a mí, quedando a muy corta distancia. _Pronto sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte que lo normal y mis mejillas quemaban, él entrelazó sus manos con las mías._

-Sí, definitivamente, sí –dije soltando algunas risas y su rostro dibujo una de las más lindas sonrisas.

-¿Puedo besarte ahora?- él acorto aún más la distancia entre nuestros rostros.

-Oh Kylo Ren, no aprendes más – Rápidamente termine con la distancia que nos separaba, haciendo chocar nuestros labios, cerré los ojos, sus labios eran fríos y extremadamente suaves, sus besos…eran como tomar un vino añejo… Uno no confía hasta que lo prueba, y luego no quiere que se termine. Coloqué ambas manos enmarcando su pálido rostro, el frío era cada vez más intenso y la noche había caído sobre nosotros… sentí como pronto sus dos manos se unieron en mi cintura mientras de a momentos realizaban dibujos recorriendo mi espalda. -Los besos…no se piden- logré susurrar, entre besos y él soltó una risa entre dientes.

Al día siguiente Kylo se fue en la mañana, luego de despedirse de mí… antes de salir de la casa, se colocó ese casco que tanto detestaba…

-Adios ceres-

Yo aún estaba algo triste, si me sentía sola cuando él se iba a misiones durante el día, esto se potenciaría durante su ausencia prolongada.

-Voy a extrañarte- No sé por qué lo dije, no me caracterizo por decir lo que siento.

Él se volteo y una voz mecánica me respondió- Yo también.

 _El resto de los días fueron la imagen de la monotonía… Si bien estaba acompañada de algunas…doncellas, si así podría decirse, me sentía completamente desanimada, sola, lo extrañaba… Oh, en realidad no lo sé, pero una enorme sensación de vacío crecía en mí con el pasar del tiempo._

-Señora, en serio debería prepararse para su boda – Una de las doncellas se dirigió a mí.

-Sí, lo sé…Encárguense de conseguirme un vestido, debo usar algo - La miré y luego continué desenredando mi pelo, que en los últimos meses había crecido bastante y llegaba hasta mi cadera.

-¿No lo elegirá usted?-

-Confío en sus gustos-

La doncella asintió y luego se retiró de la habitación.

Suspiré y me acerque a la ventana, observando como la nieve caía del cielo y se perdía en el suelo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo más se tardará?...

-No lo sé, Señorita Omtal.

Kylo Ren…

 _Ya habíamos recorrido varios planetas y nos faltaba la última misión._

 _Estábamos llegando a la base de la resistencia, sin embargo la idea no era llamar demasiado la atención, ni generar grandes ataques masivos. Yo iba a recuperar lo que era mío…Iba a recuperar a ese traidor, que alguna vez se dio la vuelta y termino convirtiéndose en enemigo del imperio que lo crió, era una cuestión de mantener el miedo, no podría permitir que los stormtroopers creyeran que pueden hacer lo que quieran…incluso revelarse, o enfrentarse a su líder, ellos debían temer y tener en claro esto como una advertencia._

Aterrizamos muy lejos de la base, no podíamos generar demasiadas sospechas, seguramente ellos ya habrían detectado un aterrizaje y no tardarían en encontrarlos. – Hay que actuar rápido – Cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme para encontrar a FN-2187 o como se hacía llamar…Finn.

 _Pude ver imágenes… de Rey y ese odioso "gran" piloto, en una especie de cafetería , muy distraídos… Algunos otros pilotos, realizando pruebas y controles a sus naves en un almacén, ni se imaginaban que estábamos allí… Mi madre…oh, pude conectar con ella y noté que sintió algo al endurecer su rostro….¿Pero Finn? Allí estaba, en el hangar hablando con un piloto que no logré distinguir, había muy pocas personas en ese lugar y estaba a punto de llover._

-Ustedes dos- señalé a dos soldados- vendrán conmigo, el resto mantenga lista la nave –

 _Tomé mi sable y lo aseguré en mi cintura, luego nos dirigimos hacia el hangar, sigilosamente, como una bestia acechando a su presa, para nuestro beneficio Finn estaba muy cerca de la arboleda y sería fácil perdernos. Activé mi sable haciendo su ruido característico y llamé la atención de los sujetos, incluyendo al traidor._

-FN-2187- Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salirse.

-General Organa, la primera orden...- Uno de los pilotos intentó comunicarse con la general, y hábilmente un stormtrooper lo derribó instantáneamente. El otro piloto intentó correr a buscar ayuda, le quité el desintegrador a mi soldado y le disparé, rápidamente cayó al suelo.

-Tú vienes con nosotros- Lo golpearon con el mango de sus armas y el traidor cayó inconsciente al suelo, pudimos notar que a lo lejos se acercaban algunos pilotos más, armados.

-Vamos, llévenselo.

 _Los stormtroopers se llevaron al hombre inconsciente y yo fui detrás de ellos con paso acelerado, no me interesaba enfrentarme a esos hombres, que se detuvieron frente a los pilotos muertos, intentando reanimarlos._

Sin embargo algo en medio del bosque me interrumpió.

-KYLO REN- Una voz femenina detrás de mí. Era Rey, esa voz no se podría olvidar.

-No vengo con ánimos de pelear, solo me estoy llevando lo que es mío – Tomé mi sable.

-Él no te pertenece- Corrió hacia mí rápidamente con su sable encendido y nos enfrentamos nuevamente… haciendo recuerdo de la última vez que nuestros sables chocaron.

-No te metas, chatarrera, esto no tiene que ver contigo- La pelea era intensa y no dejaban de chocar las luces de las armas. Ella perdió el equilibro al pisar una roca y fue el momento perfecto para que mi sable rosara la piel de su brazo provocándole un corte, ella cayó al suelo y yo me retiré lentamente.

-¡IREMOS POR ÉL KYLO REN, IREMOS POR ÉL Y POR CERES OMTAL, SABEMOS QUE NO HA MUERTO!

La ignoré e ingresé a la nave, que rápidamente se perdió en el espacio.

Al llegar a la base, y luego de varias torturas al hombre que hace unos minutos había despertado.

-Tú aprenderás por las malas- usé la fuerza para ahorcarlo nuevamente.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ceres? –Finn gruño como pudo.

-¡CALLATE!- grité y golpeé su rostro nuevamente.

Hux me interrumpió- Señor, ya se han reunido los stormtroopers.

-De acuerdo, llévenlo hasta allá. –caminé hacia el lugar donde estaban reunidos.

Me coloqué delante del hombre gravemente herido.

-¿Ven esto?- Nadie respondió.

-¿VEN ESTO?- grité y respondieron a coro.

-Sí, señor-

-Esto, esto es la traición, éste stormtrooper… FN-2187 creyó que tenía el derecho de ser más, se creyó más que ustedes…más que todos…más que la primera orden. –Lo señale con ira.

Hice una pausa y reí – Estaba equivocado y en poco tiempo, morirá… ¿Qué es este hombre?

-Un traidor –respondieron a coro.

-No olviden dónde están y quienes son… Porque si alguno se atreve a hacer lo que él hizo, me voy a encargar de sufran de tal manera que suplicarán morir y justo en el momento que no puedan más los colgaré de un poste y dejaré que las alimañas de éste lugar se encarguen de despedazarlos y comerlos vivos – me retiré del lugar.

-Llévenlo a una celda, no pasará de mañana.


	6. Metamorfosis de un monstruo

**Y Aquí va oootro capítulo, no tan largo, pero bueno, disfruten!**

Ceres Omtal…

 _Ruidos de altavoces retumbaban en la casa, decidí dirigirme hacia la base y pronto me encontré con Kylo, evitando que ingrese más allá…como si quisiera evitar algo._

-Ceres…¿Qué haces aquí?

Mentí – Creí oír que habías vuelto… - noté sus manos ensangrentadas y su ropa algo manchada, trague saliva – No podía esperar a verte.

Él me tomó en sus brazos acercándome a su pecho e hizo un gesto a dos stormtroopers, que no logré distinguir – Vamos a casa.

 _Maldición, no había planeado esto así, pronto estábamos en casa y él aún me sostenía en sus brazos… ¡Que soporte! Más allá de que apenas pesaba 50 kg, por mi baja estatura, él me había sostenido en brazos, todo el camino, acariciando mi largo cabello._

-Te he extrañado demasiado, Mi Ceres – él acarició mi rostro y se sentó en un sofá cercano, rodeando sus brazos por mi cadera, acomodando mi cuerpo para que me sentara en sus piernas, ¿Por qué algo tan malo parecía tan bueno? Odiaba haberme enamorado perdidamente de él.

 _Siempre me dije que nunca dependería ciegamente de un hombre, que nunca me quedaría esperándolo, llorando, como si mi vida se detuviera ante su ausencia... y fue exactamente lo que paso, estaba traicionándome a mí misma… Ya ni siquiera me conocía._

Yo solo apoyé mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y rodeé mis brazos en su cuello. Solo quería que el tiempo se detenga en ese momento y que mis pensamientos dejen de atormentarme, me había deteriorado bastante debido a mis reflexiones, había comido solo lo suficiente como para no desmayarme y pasaba largas horas mirando al horizonte. Las ojeras habían enmarcado mi rostro cansado.

Él clavó sus ojos en mí…- Siento tus temores, tus sufrimientos, tus enojos…tu tormento… eres más fuerte de lo que crees, y eso es una sorpresa para todos. El supremo líder…Snoke…Él ha estado reflexionando nombrarte general de la primera orden. Hux… él será eliminado, no cumple con nuestras expectativas, no cumple con la esencia del lado oscuro. Pero tú… tú has evolucionado, has pasado por una metamorfosis y estas aflorando en un fuerte eslabón para todo el imperio.

-¿Van a asesinar a Hux?- lo miré un poco horrorizada.

-Él nunca ha sido de mucha utilidad, ha entorpecido los procedimientos siempre.

-Kylo… no me gusta esto… ¿Eres consciente de lo que sucede? Utilizan al máximo a sus integrantes y cuando ya no es de su interés o utilidad, solo se deshacen de ellos, como si de basura se tratara…¿Qué te asegura que un día Snoke no se deshará de ti?...¿O de mí?

Él se me quedó mirando, como si no lograra procesar con facilidad cada palabra que le decía.

Crucé mi otra pierna sobre él quedando ahora frente a él y enmarque su rostro con mis manos – Kylo, estoy cayendo en lo más profundo de la oscuridad y nunca me he sentido tan débil como ahora…tan miserable, triste, en soledad…El único consuelo en esta penumbra eres tú y sé que tú sientes lo mismo. Es imposible que los sentimientos de tristeza, dolor, ira te fortalezcan… Solo oscurecen más el alma…la vida.-No pude contener mis lágrimas- Por favor, dejemos todo esto… Estoy muriendo…Estamos muriendo a cada día que pasa. –Apoyé mi frente con la suya.

 _Ya nada importaba, no podía soportar un día más… debía recuperar todo lo que había perdido en mí…Esta lucha entre la oscuridad y la luz me estaba volviendo loca, me estaba enfermando._

Él me miró por varios segundos en silencio, su rostro que permanecía suave, sereno ahora estaba endurecido y su seño se frunció lentamente.

Él me empujó con fuerza lanzándome al suelo – No has cambiado nada- escupió con ira- ¡No has entendido nada Ceres! ¿Es tan difícil de comprender? Juntos dominaremos la galaxia, seremos dueños de todo…podremos gobernar en nombre de la oscuridad… la auténtica fuerza, la perfección.

 _En un gesto rápido tome su sable y desconociendo bastante su manejo lo encendí acercándolo a él, a su cuello._

 _Apreté los dientes, estaba fuera de mí, la ira se había apoderado de todo mi interior, como si estuviera poseída por algún tipo de fuerza oscura más dominante en mi interior._

 _Podía notar como la sangre rápidamente comenzaba a acelerar su cuerpo por todo su sistema circulatorio, las venas de su cuello y rostro se engrosaban y se hacían más visibles segundo a segundo, y las gotas de transpiración comenzaban a contornear su pálido rostro. Sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos y sorprendidos y una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su boca al sentir como la piel de su cuello comenzaba a arder por la cercanía del sable a su cuello._

Kylo Ren… 

_Sus ojos se habían tornado muy oscuros, su rostro era otro, era totalmente desconocido…literalmente no era ella, no era Ceres. La piel me ardía demasiado, el sable estaba demasiado cerca de mí, estaba atónito, no sabía cómo reaccionar…No sabía de lo que era capaz._

Su voz se tornó algo grave, como un gruñido apretado – Nunca serás nada Kylo Ren, vas a fracasar…y lamentarás toda tu vida la decisión que a muy temprana edad tomaste- Ella alejó el sable de mi cuello para ahora colocarlo demasiado cerca de mi brazo… ¿A caso me estaba torturando? Una sonrisa demasiado tétrica se dibujó en su rostro y eliminó la distancia entre el sable y mi piel dibujando un recorrido por mi brazo, haciéndome gritar de dolor.

-¡CEREEES! DETENTE -Grité y las lágrimas de dolor comenzaban a recorrer mi rostro.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, rápidamente apagó el sable y lo dejó caer al suelo, sus manos estaban abiertas y poco a poco su rostro se mostró completamente horrorizado.

-Oh por dios –Ella exclamó y tapó su rostro con su mano derecha –Debo irme- salió corriendo de la casa.

-¡CERES, ESPERA!-grité colocándome en pie, pero nada la detuvo, ella corría rápidamente en la oscura noche.

Ceres Omtal…

 _Corrí con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a la base, a pesar de conocer los peligros que implicaba salir en la noche, en ese lugar…Debía tomar una nave e irme, no importaba a dónde…Me había convertido en un monstruo. La nieve chocaba mi rostro y sentía como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran en él y mis manos dolían demasiado por el frío viento. Luego de varios minutos llegué a la base e ingresé aun corriendo.-_ Preparen mi nave ¡AHORA! _-_ grité a los stormtroopers y ellos corrieron en dirección al almacén- Yo me dirigí hacia la torre de control a buscar algunos mapas electrónicos de los planetas del borde exterior, necesitaba encontrar algún lugar deshabitado, o poco conocido para exiliarme, sin embargo unos gritos desgarradores me detuvieron.

Abrí la puerta de lo que parecía una celda y allí estaban 2 soldados de asalto torturando gravemente a el traidor…a Finn, inconscientemente mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa. Los dos stormtroopers se voltearon hacia mí, y no dude ni un segundo en tomar una especie de lanza…que evidentemente habían usado para mutilar el cuerpo del reciente miembro de la resistencia, y con ésta atravesé con fuerza el pecho de uno de ellos… el otro intentó detenerme pero en un movimiento rápido le quité el desintegrador y le disparé en la cabeza, mi respiración estaba agitada y mis nervios estaban por el cielo, mire a Finn.

-Ceres…-él me miró completamente sorprendido, desconcertado. _Él estaba frente a un monstruo…frente a una bestia…_ _ **Y esa bestia, era yo.**_


	7. Arrepentimiento

-Te liberaré – el tiempo corría en mi contra, sabía que pronto se darían cuenta de que estaba huyendo, de que había perdido el control y había herido a su líder Kylo Ren. –No te muevas- Separé lo más que pude sus brazos y disparé el desintegrador hacia los eslabones que sujetaban sus manos. –Vamos- Le extendí la mano y un dejó escapar un gemido de dolor. -¿Cómo te saco de aquí?- suspiré pensando por unos segundos. Tomé el desintegrador del otro stormtrooper que yacía en el suelo y lo coloqué en mi cintura. Tomé la lanza y la crucé por mi espalda. –Finn ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?- Él asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, yo libero la zona y tú vendrás detrás de mí.-

Salí de la habitación y se acercaban dos soldados.

-Señorita Omtal su nav…-rápidamente los atravesé a ambos con el arma de filo.

-Así que mi nave ya está… VAMOS FINN. –Él caminaba sigilosamente detrás de mí cuando a pocos metros de la salida notamos otro stormtrooper.

-¿Qué hace con el detenido?-Lo ignoré y continué caminando, tomó su comunicador –Avisen a todas las unidades que…-Le disparé.

-Vamos Finn, ya casi llegamos – Intenté alentarlo, él estaba a punto de caer desmayado…y solo faltaban unos pocos metros para subir a la nave.

Lo ayudé a subir a la nave y subí a su lado, rápidamente puse en marcha los motores y poco a poco nos elevábamos del suelo… Entre nubes de nieve pude observar a los stormtroopers saliendo de la base…Ya los habían alertado…Y a unos cuantos metros de ésta, Kylo Ren llegando corriendo a un paso acelerado.

-Vamos Finn, eres fuerte… tienes que mantenerte despierto, ya habrá tiempo de descansar.

Él apoyó su rostro en su mano y me miró - ¿Por qué demonios me salvaste?

-Por favor Finn, no quiero hablar de eso ahora- intenté concentrarme en lograr que la nave se aleje bastante del planeta blanco – Te dejaré en D'qar, allí la resistencia podrá brindarte atención médica.

\- Ceres ¿Por qué me salvaste? Tú estás con ellos.

Yo solo me mantuve en silencio mientras nos desplazábamos por el espacio.

-Porque eres mi amigo- lo miré con un rostro totalmente avergonzado.

-¿No volverás allí cierto?- él me miro algo preocupado.

-No, no volveré – fijé mis ojos a los controles

-Vuelve a D'qar Ceres- él sonrió levemente.

-No puedo Finn… Yo ya… Yo ya no soy yo. Yo me he convertido en un monstruo…Y es por eso que decido alejarme de todo.

Él decidió permanecer en silencio el resto del viaje, supongo que entendió que no sería fácil razonar conmigo.

Llegando a la base de la resistencia, decidimos aterrizar en una zona algo alejada de la base, más que nada porque yo no tenía intenciones de ser vista o…regresar, simplemente, ya no sé si era una aliada.

-Ceres, en serio… deberías volver con nosotros… ¿A dónde irás?- Aún no habíamos abandonado la nave.

-Finn, lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo… ¿Es que moriría por volver sabes? Pero mis sentimientos, yo… yo me he traicionado, yo he cambiado, y no estoy segura de si volvería hacerlo… Sinceramente no conozco a esta nueva persona que vive en mí, no conozco sus límites, sus valores. –mi voz se quebró, era difícil contener las lágrimas.

Él apoyó su mano en mi hombro y dio unas palmaditas – Confía en mí… Deberías quedarte.

Abrí la puerta de la nave y todo parecía demasiado tranquilo… extremadamente tranquilo, casi sospechoso. Ayudé a bajar a Finn y detrás de él bajé yo. Habremos caminado 10 metros y estábamos rodeados por varios integrantes de la resistencia apuntando sus armas hacia nosotros…mejor dicho, apuntando sus armas hacia mí. Todos estaban con su característico traje naranja y sus armas estaban muy cerca de nosotros. Un grupo de personas tomo a Finn y se lo llevo hacia la base.

-¿QUE HACÍAS CON ÉL?- Poe Dameron, el líder de su grupo piloto, avanzó hacia mí y colocó un cuchillo de un filo excepcional sobre mi cuello – ¿TÚ LE HICISTE ESO?- él me gritaba casi en el oído.

-¿A qué has venido traidora? Futura Señora de Ren- Rio y presionó su cuchillo contra mi garganta.

-Eres un imbécil, lo he rescatado- gruñí e intenté quitarme el arma del cuello, pero este se resbaló provocándome un corte importante en los 4 dedos más largos. Gemí de dolor.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?- Él me tomó y de un tirón me arrodilló en el suelo, estaba a punto de hacerlo…su odio hacia Kylo Ren era inmenso…tenía sus motivos. Y si yo era una aliada de él, no dudaría en eliminar lo que quedaba de mí. – Ya ni te conozco…

Yo solo lo observe por unos segundos y en un intento por escapar, le di un golpe seco en la parte posterior de las rodillas, haciéndolo caer de rodillas frente a mí, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en su quijada pero cuándo intenté ponerme de pie alguien se encargó de desmayarme de un buen golpe en la cabeza con la culata de su arma. Caí al suelo inconsciente.

Poe Dameron…

 _Allí yacía en el suelo una joven, una joven disfrazada de monstruo, una joven que cuando conocí, muy poco debo aclarar, siempre llevaba una sonrisa y un cabello enmarañado bastante divertido, una joven confundida, conflictuada…allí yacía la futura mejor piloto en potencia, la que estaría a la par con mis habilidades…Allí yacía ella, que había sido tentada por el lado oscuro. Fruncí mis labios y mire al resto de los individuos y suspiré_. – Llévenla a una celda.

Me dirigí hacia la enfermería donde probablemente estaría Finn, siendo tratado por sus heridas. Golpeé la puerta para luego ingresar.

-Hey, amigo – le di un par de palmadas en el hombro - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, estoy feliz de estar de regreso. –sonrió levemente.

\- Te han dado una buena golpiza… -Hice una pausa y lo miré - ¿Fue ella?

Su rostro se sorprendió - ¿Qué? ¿Esto? Noo, no, amigo ella no me ha hecho nada… Esto fue producto de Kylo Ren y sus stormtroopers. Ellos me hicieron esto por "traidor"

Quedé algo perplejo – ¿Ella no te ha hecho nada?¿Pero y que hacían aquí? ¿Y con esa nave de la primera orden?

-Yo no he podido hablar mucho con ella Poe, pero lo único que sé es que ella irrumpió en mi celda, asesinó sin piedad a esos stormtroopers y me rescató…Ella me trajo hasta aquí – suspiró algo preocupado – Sin embargo…ella no tenía intenciones de quedarse aquí…-comenzó a frotar su mano por su herida, ahora vendada- Dijo algo… Dijo algo de irse a vivir al borde exterior, no quería que la encuentren, no lo sé amigo, parecía algo arrepentida.

-Ya veo – Me quedé pensativo…recordé el enfrentamiento que habíamos tenido hace minutos.

-Sé que es pronto pero… ella está muy mal, en serio. Está muy sola, ni siquiera sabemos que ha pasado allí, junto a la primera orden y por qué repentinamente quiso cometer un acto heroico – Él se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

-Sí, lo sé… Más tarde iré a hablar con ella-

Ceres Omtal…

 _Bajo la inconsciencia, me habían llevado hasta una de las celdas improvisadas que poseía la resistencia…Era una habitación, algo demacrada… Las raíces de los arboles ingresaban por los barrotes de la ventana, disponía de una cama y una silla, y junto a la cama dos cadenas salían desde la pared… Ellos me recostaron en la cama y ataron mis dos manos con esas cadenas. Varias horas después desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y mi mano herida vendada…evidentemente ellos se habían encargado de curarla, sin embargo me costaba mucho moverla, ya que eso me provocaba una fuerte sensación de ardor y dolor._

 _Había caído la noche en D'qar y los últimos rayos de luz ingresaban por la pequeña ventana. Mi cabello estaba suelto y no podía quitarlo de mi vista, debido a las esposas. Volví a recostarme e intenté dormir nuevamente…Prefería eso a seguir pensando y recordando todo…_

 _Me sentía culpable, horrorosamente culpable, arrepentida… Deseé mil veces volver el tiempo atrás, a cuando era una ilustre piloto y lo que más me preocupaba era que mi nave esté en condiciones para las expediciones. Sin embargo, el tiempo solo avanza hacia adelante y esa idea utópica pronto fue desapareciendo ante su imposibilidad. Extrañaba a Kylo… En lo más profundo de mi alma, sabía que lo extrañaba, pero debía valorar mi vida, recuperar mis valores…recuperarme a mí. Y él no era el indicado para ello. Me preocupaba que esté bien…recordé mi ataque de ira y mi piel se erizó…Recordé como lo herí. Mi visión se tornó borrosa mientras el agua comenzaba a condensarse en el marco de mis ojos._

 _Pronto escuché una voz…grave en mi cabeza… No lograba escuchar bien lo que decía…distinguí unas pocas palabras y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se desató en mí. "¿Por qué te has ido?...Van a pagar por ello… El lado oscuro…tú perteneces…Volver…mí" Cerré los ojos con fuerza y parpadeé varias veces…esa voz sonaba… sonaba como él. –¡VETEEE! – Solté un grito desesperado mientras intentaba calmar mi dolor de cabeza._

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta rechinante se abrió y dejó ver la figura de un hombre de tes trigueña, rulos desordenados y una altura media…Era Poe Dameron, con un rostro un tanto menos severo que él que había tenido hace unas horas…Sin embargo, su presencia fue suficiente para hacerme exaltar y arrinconarme contra la pared del susto.

-Tenemos que hablar –su tono de voz era completamente serio.

Lo miré con un rostro totalmente desesperanzado - ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Quiero que me lo digas todo…Que haces aquí, porque has venido, porque nunca habías vuelto antes… todo- él se sentó frente a mí, dejando una buena distancia.

-Bien, así que quieres saberlo todo…- lo miré arqueando una ceja- En el ataque a la base de la primera orden, luego de mi colisión, fui secuestrada por Kylo Ren y algunos sobrevivientes de su imperio… Me llevaron a un planeta helado…dónde comenzaron a rearmar su organización, allí me castigaron, me torturaron y esto empeoró las veces que intenté escapar… ¿Cuántas veces intenté escapar? Muchas… pero fue inútil…me fui cansando, las heridas no terminaban de cerrar y aparecían nuevas, las torturas mentales…tú mejor que nadie las conoces. Comencé a dejarme estar, a solamente sobrevivir y de un día para el otro, estaba viviendo en la casa de él.

-¿Quién él?-

-Kylo Ren- exhalé – Él planeaba casarse conmigo para poder acceder al gobierno absoluto de la galaxia y había comenzado a ser extremadamente amable conmigo, una habitación propia, buenos tratos, cosas de mujeres… y sobre todo… él me sedujo –mis mejillas se ruborizaron, avergonzada- Él… yo… yo me enamoré de él – bajé la mirada, no quería mirarlo – Pasé largos días en soledad…con mis pensamientos y sentimientos, mi vida era miserable, luego de un tiempo… Kylo reconoció mi potencial y comenzó a entrenarme y allí fui a mi primera misión…- No logré aguantar y mi voz se quebró en llanto –Hice cosas horribles, maté gente inocente…quemé casas enteras…-Una nota de furia se lucía en mi voz y los ojos de Poe estaban abiertos como dos huevos…- Allí encontré a Finn.

Luego de eso me dí cuenta de que me había perdido, de que era otra person…Poe, no me mires así- su rostro era perplejo, horrorizado, casi avergonzado – No puedo estar aquí… no estoy bien…Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de hacerles daño…No soy una buena persona –intenté secarme las lágrimas pero las cadenas me lo impidieron.

El rostro de Dameron había cambiado por completo, un poco más relajado, se acercó y quitó los cabellos que impedían que viera con claridad y secó mis lágrimas. Sin embargo sólo se limitó a decir una frase – Todo estará bien – para luego retirarse de la habitación, con un rostro bastante estático.

Kylo Ren…

Tomé un intercomunicador y me comuniqué con la base – Preparen todas las naves y artillería… Iremos a D'qar…

 **¡Espero que hayan tenido un excelente sábado y les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Espero leer sus comentarios, siempre me gusta saber que piensan, o que les parece! Así que nos leemos pronto, saludos! Y buenas noches.**


	8. Dolor

La general Organa había detectado en sus radares algunas naves acercándose a D'qar y rápidamente reunió a la mayoría de los integrantes del grupo.

-Ellos vendrán a este lugar, llegarán en unos pocos minutos…y debemos retirarnos.

-Pero…General, ¿Por qué no defendernos? ¿Por qué debemos irnos?

-No estamos en condiciones de enfrentarlos, ellos vienen en busca de dos integrantes nuestros…Finn, y Ceres Omtal… Y sinceramente no creo que planeen realizar un pequeño ataque, así que prepárense, iremos a Yavin 4 y estableceremos una nueva base para la resistencia allí. ¡Los quiero en 10 minutos en el hangar!

Todos asintieron y se retiraron del lugar a un paso acelerado…Casi corriendo…Todos excepto Dameron.

-Comandante Dameron, prepare su nave y objetos personales.

-Estuve con ella…he estado hablando con Ceres –Dameron cruzó sus brazos y miró a la general.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

-Ella esta arrepentida…por todo, planeaba irse a un planeta del borde exterior para…no hacer más daño. Es peligrosa, ha sufrido la influencia del lado oscuro…

-Oh…comprendo.

-Y algo más…Ella y –hizo una pausa- tu hijo…ellos, estaban involucrados….Al menos eso me dijo.

Leia tragó saliva – No se olviden de llevarla a la nave…-suspiró- si existe un gramo de arrepentimiento en ella…la luz aún sigue presente. Ahora por favor, vaya a alistarse.

Poe Dameron…

Asentí y me retire de la habitación. Al caminar por los pasillos noté que el suelo comenzó a temblar. Intenté sostenerme de las paredes, pero se escucharon varios estruendos más…Mierda, nos están bombardeando.

Ceres Omtal…

 _No había logrado dormir nada…y en el momento…espléndido momento en el que estaba a punto de por fin, dormirme…el suelo comenzó a temblar, algunos escombros caían en los pasillos y varios estruendos se oyeron. Ví a través de las rejas de la puerta como algunas personas corrían desesperadamente, la mayoría iban armados._

-HEYYY- grité pero nadie se detuvo.

Tirando de mis cadenas, provocando un dolor importante en mis muñecas, que ya estaban ampolladas por el constante rose, me asomé por la ventana que daba al exterior… -Oh por dios- Los caza TIE estaban bombardeando la base y a lo lejos pude distinguir la nave de Kylo... Mi piel se erizó y mis ojos se abrieron como dos pantallas.

Kylo Ren…

 _Iba a recuperarla…No me haría quedar como un imbécil frente a toda la galaxia… Ya no me importaba demasiado el bastardo ese que había escapado por segunda vez. Ahora solo venía con el fin de recuperar a Ceres… El líder supremo Snoke me dijo que ella estaba siendo influenciada gravemente por el lado oscuro y se estaba convirtiendo en un ser excepcional, sin remordimientos, sin valor para la vida ajena…Y con un placer inexplicable al provocar dolor. Lo había probado conmigo… Si ella finalmente termina definiéndose por la oscuridad…Sería imparable, y probablemente mi mano derecha incuestionable…_

 _ **No podía negar que más allá de las razones que me dio Snoke…yo quería recuperarla porque la necesitaba… No con fines bélicos, o políticos… Había probado su amor, y no me quedaban dudas, quería…QUIERO que sea mía… Porque si no será mía, no será de nadie…Y yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo.**_

La mayoría de las naves de la resistencia, simplemente huían, de manera improvisada, solo derribando aquellos caza-TIE que los seguían o atacaban…El fin de la resistencia en este momento no era enfrentarlos…Así habían sido las ordenes de Organa.

Algunos integrantes aún se encontraban en tierra y se enfrentaban a algunos soldados de asalto, mientras trataban de liberarse para abandonar la base a punto de colapsar.

Finn ya había sido arribado a la nave principal de la resistencia, en una camilla y solo quedaban en tierra Poe Dameron, Rey y algunos pilotos más, quienes enfrentaban hábilmente a los soldados que disparaban a las naves a punto de despegar.

-¿Han sacado a Ceres de las celdas? – Rey gritó mientras luchaba con un soldado.

-Oh… ¡no, aún no! – Poe gritó algo preocupado.

-Tú prepara una nave, yo iré por ella –Rey corrió hacia el edificio mientras los lasers volaban entre ella, y las armas sonaban.

Ceres Omtal…

Bueno, creo que voy a morir antes de lo esperado… Ya me había resignado a dejar de luchar con las esposas, mis muñecas sangraban debido a que se habían reventado las ampollas por el constante forcejeo y ya no me quedaban muchas ideas. Me senté en la cama…A esperar que si este era mi momento…No sea tan doloroso.

 _Sin embargo, de pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí. Tan fuerte que presionaba mis dientes, intentando calmarlo, pero nada… Cerré los ojos intentando calmarlo, pero no podía, no comprendía que sucedía…Luego recordé el episodio anterior… Kylo estaba en mi mente nuevamente._

-¡Oh, basta SAL DE MÍ!-

La voz nuevamente en mi cabeza, pero esta vez el dolor era más intenso y comenzaba a desplazarse por todo el cuerpo, provocando que mis extremidades se retuerzan.

 **-Ceres Omtal, Vas a volver conmigo –** La voz era clarísima, como si él estuviera a dos pasos de mí y el dolor era cada vez más intenso.

Pude gruñir un – No – Mientras el dolor provocaba que siga tirando de las cadenas, lastimándome más y más.

 **-Voy a recuperarte, y todos tus amigos van a pagar por esto. Va a correr sangre por la resistencia…Y tú vas a ser la culpable.**

-Detente, basta, ¡DETENTE! –grité y la puerta del lugar se abrió, era Rey. Sin embargo el dolor persistía y mi cuerpo seguía retorciéndose.

Rey…

Todos se habían ido ya, solo faltábamos Dameron, Ceres y yo. La nave de Kylo Ren había aterrizado y sospechaba que ya estaba muy cerca de aquí… Así que debía actuar rápido.

 _Pero al ingresar a la habitación la imagen fue muy fuerte… Ceres, retorciéndose en su cama, todas sus extremidades parecían independientes de su cuerpo, su rostro estaba fruncido, transpirado, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…Sus muñecas estaban gravemente heridas y las cadenas a punto de salirse de las paredes._

Solo pude formular una palabra – ¡CERES! –grité.

Ella me miró unos segundos, pero continuó retorciéndose de dolor y gritando "Detente" desesperadamente.

-CERES, DEBEMOS IRNOS –sin embargo ella estaba fuera de sí. De un fuerte tirón solté las cadenas de las paredes e intenté levantar el cuerpo inquieto de ella, pero era imposible…No paraba de retorcerse.

Me puse en cuclillas a su lado. – CERES –tomé su rostro con mi mano – Amiga, por favor. Esto va a derrumbarse, debemos irnos – Fijé mi mirada en sus ojos intentando calmarla con la fuerza…que muy poco había aprendido a dominar. – Por favor –

Ella susurró -Ayúdame- abrió los ojos enormemente y soltó otro grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo desmayada. Rápidamente solté las cadenas de sus manos e intenté subirla a mi hombro, para luego salir de la habitación, corriendo a un paso bastante lento… Debía salir por la puerta trasera, ya que por la entrada principal estaba la nave de Ren y sabía que estaría por allí. Al final del pasillo pude ver a Poe con una nave lista –¡POE! Ayúdame con ella – grité y él corrió a asistirme, para luego subirla a la nave, ambos nos preparamos y luego de unos segundos la nave ya se encontraba despegando.

Kylo Ren había bajado de la nave hace unos pocos minutos, luego de cesar con la tortura a Ceres, caminaba definidamente por los pasillos a la celda vacía, pero un ruido de despegué llamó su atención y corrió hacia el final del pasillo para ver la nave de Dameron ya muy lejos de su alcance.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- dejó escapar un grito de ira, para luego encender su sable y atravesar al primer stormtrooper que se interpuso en su camino, mutilándolo reiteradamente con su arma.

 **¡Feliz domingo a toodos!¿Como están?¿Que hacen hoy? Espero que esten genial, y hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Como siempre digo, espero leer sus comentarios, me re motivan a seguir con la historia! y un abrazo grande para todos!**


	9. Nuevos días

**¿Que tal a todooss? Espero que más que genial. Les cuento que actualizo recién hoy, ya que estoy sin internet desde ayer temprano, y hoy bajo una grave abstinencia (si, soy una adicta jajajaj) estoy actualizando desde la esquina de mi cuarto, dónde JUSTO EN ESE EXACTO LUGAR, me llega el wifi de la casa de mi tía... Así que casi sin moverme ni respirar, estoy subiendo este capítulo. Como siempre, espero que les guste... y espero leerlos!**

 _2 años después…_

La resistencia se había establecido en Yavin 4 y había mantenido un perfil bajo desde ese entonces… Debían fortalecerse y reparar los daños que múltiples enfrentamientos con la primera orden habían provocado… Para mantener el anonimato, La General Leia Organa, había decidido construir la base en una estructura subterránea y todos los integrantes de la rebelión vivirían como civiles en un "pueblo" que ellos mismos construyeron, vivían en pequeñas casas humildes muy cercanas unas de otras. Esa también fue una manera de evitar que se levantaran sospechas. Otro de los objetivos indiscutibles era mantener a Ceres muy lejos del lado oscuro de la fuerza e intentar realizar una especie de "limpieza" en ella, para que vuelva a ser como antes. Ella sin dudas era muy apreciada en la resistencia por sus habilidades como piloto y en combate…Pero más allá de eso, tenía un fuerte vínculo afectivo con la general:

 _"Leia había viajado al árido planeta Jakku, en busca de su aventurero amante Han Solo…Sin embargo se encontró con una escena que la conmovió demasiado. Una joven de no más de 15 años, cabello castaño y ojos brillantes, estaba siendo forzada a subir a una nave de carga. Esa joven era Ceres y estaba a punto de ser comercializada como esclava y peón a unos contrabandistas. Los gritos desgarradores de auxilio de la joven, llegaron al corazón de Organa, quién se enfrentó valientemente a estos individuos y se llevó a la adolescente. Desde ese momento Ceres se sintió totalmente en deuda con la general y se instruyó para ser piloto y cooperar en las misiones. Resulto ser muy habilidosa y se volvió un miembro muy preciado para la resistencia."_

Omtal había progresado mucho y más allá de que las recaídas podían ser algo frecuentes, con el tiempo se fueron distanciando unas de otras. El vivir alejada de los disturbios, guerras, y conflictos, le estaba dando la posibilidad de que poco a poco… muy lentamente, vuelva a recuperar su antiguo yo.

Ella no supo nada de Kylo desde esa tarde en la base, en la que la resistencia decidió migrar a otro planeta en busca de un respiro. Y entre todos habían tratado de mencionarlo lo menos posible para evitar posibles recaídas.

Ceres Omtal…

Era muy temprano en la mañana y debía levantarme…Le había prometido a Finn que le enseñaría algunas técnicas de ataque con armas de filo… Sinceramente no sé por qué le interesaba tanto… A mí me interesaba más por ejemplo… Dormir.

Por fin me senté en el borde de la cama y me estiré para alcanzar una remera negra de breteles finos y un short color gris sucio. Tomé mi calzado habitual, unas polvorientas zapatillas y me recogí el pelo en una cola de cabello bien alta y algo tensa para mi gusto.

Solo unos segundos después oí como alguien golpeaba la puerta y allí estaba Finn.

-Ceres, ¿Aún no te has lavado la cara? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! luego de esto debo hacer otras cosas…

-¿Como…intentar seducir a Rey?-Dije entre bostezos mientras me enjuagaba la cara con algo de agua.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y yo reí – Oh, vamos Finn, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-¿Qué cosa?-Fingió sorpresa.

-Pues…Que mueres por ella y vives coqueteándole.

-No todo el mundo…- él sonrió pícaramente y bajó la mirada – ella aún no lo sabe.

-Solo tú puedes cambiar eso –sonreí y rodeé mi brazo por su hombro mientras salíamos de la casa.

El día era bastante agradable y el cielo estaba ampliamente despejado. Una brisa cálida rosaba nuestros rostros mientras nos dirigíamos a una zona más despejada de tantos arboles a orillas de una laguna, la cual disponía de un largo muelle.

-Bien, toma esa espada y atácame- Tomé una de las espadas y caminé por el muelle. –Si fallas…caerás al agua.

Y eso fue suficiente para lograr que Finn se de unos cuantos chapuzones en la laguna, y maldijera reiteradas veces.

Finn…

No parecía algo tan difícil, me asomé por el agua e intenté reincorporarme trepando por el muelle, cuándo note que los tobillos de Ceres estaban a mi alcance, tiré fuerte de ellos haciendo que caiga al agua.

-Oh, disculpa, me equivoque – Solté una carcajada mientras Ceres salía del agua cubierta de algas –Lindo peinado-

Ella se quitó las algas del cabello y me salpicó reiteradas veces – Su clase ha finalizado –fingió una cara enojada muy mala.

-Vamos, no seas mal humorada Ceres, tú empezaste…-la sostuve del brazo y a lo lejos se oyó un grito.

-¡Nunca invitan a sus fiestas!- Dameron caminaba junto a Rey por la orilla del lago y se acercaron a nosotros por el muelle.

Ceres Omtal…

Codeé a Finn por debajo del agua y le guiñe el ojo mientras intentaba subir por el muelle, de una manera poco efectiva, Rey me extendió el brazo y logré subir. Luego Finn subió rápidamente.

-Estábamos…entrenando- Los miré intentando acomodar un poco mi cabello.

-Oh, claro. Finn siempre ha sido muy malo en natación – Poe sonrió.

Rey solo sonreía muy tímidamente a Finn…Esos dos, faltaba un momento, solo el momento indicado para que coincidieran.

Finn comenzó a titubear – Eh…Em… um… Esta noche iremos al bar con Ceres, ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?-

-Oh, si no interrumpimos nada…- Poe bromeó fingiendo celos.

Finn lo fulminó con la mirada y susurró entre dientes – Lo arruinas –

-Claro, ¡Me encantaría!- Rey sonrió.

-Si quieres nos podemos encontrar en mi casa, y de allí vamos Rey – le guiñe el ojo.

Ella asintió y continuó – Bueno, debo ir con Organa, me estuvo llamando toda la mañana- Se retiró del lugar.

-Lindo "outfit"- Poe bromeó mientras escurrió mi cabello con su mano de un tirón.

-Heeyy, eso dolió – gruñí – Oye, Poe, en serio, debes dejar esos comentarios… No ayudan en la cacería de Finn –reí y empujé suavemente a Finn mientras caminábamos hacia las cabañas.

-Eres tan inoportuno –Finn miró de reojo a Dameron.

-Okey, bueno, lo siento…La próxima me mantendré callado – rió.

-Oh, eso es algo imposible – Abrí la puerta de mi cabaña – Nos vemos a la noche, chicos. Compórtense.

...

Cayó la tarde y golpearon la puerta de mi casa de tal manera que parecían a punto de derribarla.

-¿Quién? ¿QUIEEEN?- grité mientras abría la puerta…Para encontrarme con una chica muuuy nerviosa y desesperada.

-Rey ¿Qué sucede? Estás más nerviosa que un ewok.

Ella se abalanzó dentro de mi habitación y cerró la puerta –Ceres…¡tienes que ayudarme! Por favor, tú tienes que ayudarme.

-Sí, no hay problema… ¿Pero en qué?-

-Yo… yo no sé qué ponerme…Ni como arreglarme, yo… No soy de esas cosas – Rápidamente la ternura se apoderó de mí… Ella se arrojó en mi cama.

-Rey, no…no iremos a una fiesta de gala…No hace falta tanto…-me interrumpió.

-Quiero verme linda, quiero arreglarme…Tú siempre vas arreglada, aunque lleves unos leggins… Quiero arreglarme para…-suspiró- Finn.

Sonreí y no pude evitar abrazarla – De acuerdo. Veremos qué podemos hacer contigo…-suspiré- Pero no hago magia –Reí y ella me codeó.

-heyy-

Luego de varios minutos revolviendo mi pequeño placard, encontré lo que buscaba. Una especie de camisola azul que se pinzaba en la cintura, ésta misma se podía usar como vestido, ya que era bastante larga, y unas botas cortas… Vivíamos en guerra…No podíamos pretender que nuestras prendas fueran muy elegantes o femeninas. Luego de que se colocó las prendas, me encargué de su cabello, y luego de mucho tiempo… desaté esos característicos rodetes que usaba, dejando caer su ondulado cabello hasta los hombros –Wow, veo que era una niña – reí y ella sonrió. Continué delineando apenas sus ojos y listo. – No vayas a esperar que te pinte más, no queremos dar otro mensaje – Sonreí y la acerqué a una chapa de una vieja nave que utilizaba como espejo.

Ella se llenó de alegría y me abrazó saltando – ¡Oh, gracias Ceres! Yo no lo puedo creer… - Continuó observándose en el espejo y yo me puse a buscar algo para usar.

Me coloqué una remera marrón, cruzada que se anudaba en la cintura y unos pantalones que combinaban. Luego me peiné y maquillé apenas… No tenía intenciones de impresionar a nadie… Solo iba a divertirme con mis amigos.

-De acuerdo Rey, vamos.

...

Caminamos por el pueblo, bastante tranquilo y pronto llegamos al bar… En donde Dameron y Finn ya habían apartado una mesa para los 4 y nos llevaban una ventaja de varias copas.

-Veo que llevan la delantera- dije mientras tomaba asiento.

-Rey, estas… estas muy linda – Finn sonrió mientras le acercaba la silla a Rey, todo un caballero.

-Ohh…-Dameron habló entre risas- es que…Finn, Finn estaba nervioso.

Le eché una mirada fulminante y el continuó riendo por lo bajo.

Pedimos una ronda y la charla era fluída, Rey y Finn no paraban de coquetear y Poe no paraba de hablar de cosas sin sentido…Definitivamente estaba algo ebrio.

-Y enttoncess…yo…yo agarre a ese wookie y…Finn, no me estás escuchando ammigo – Finn estaba hablando con Rey y fue interrumpido por los sacudones de Poe.

Finn lo miró con una mirada demasiado graciosa, estaba enojado en serio.

-Em…em… ¿Saben? Tengo ganas de ir al lago, dicen que la noche esta tan nítida… Vamos Poe – Lo agarré del brazo y lo llevé a tirones fuera del bar, mientras él intentaba mantenerse en pie.

-CCerrres…Sii esto ess unn intento por seducirme, es moyy malo- Sus palabras se patinaban y su tono de voz era muy gracioso.

-Oh, claro Poe, mi intención era seducirte y aprovecharme de ti en el muelle- dije sarcásticamente mientras caminábamos hacia el lago y continuaba tirando de su brazo- ¡Estabas arruinando el momento de Finn!

-Oh…ohh…entieddo- Apenas llegamos yo me recosté en el muelle y él se tiró literalmente, a mi lado, soltando un gemido por el golpe –Dameron, ten más cuidado, puedes lastimarte.

Él solo rio mientras intentaba contar las estrellas con las manos.

-Eres un muy mal bebedor- reí mientras miraba fijamente el cielo estrellado.

-Ssolo…solo avveces- intentó aclarar su voz- Sin embargo… Las chicas me prefieren así.

-¿Qué dices galán? –reí.

-No te rías…es algo triste…-su rostro hizo una mueca bastante fea – Me he ganado una fama…que nunca me ha permitido entablar una relación seria. Por alguna razón las mujeres creen que no soy un buen partido para ello, quizás porque soy bastante extrovertido…Por ello me prefieren ebrio…me prefieren de una sola noche, y luego nada más – bajó la mirada, oh por dios, había pasado a la faceta de borracho depresivo, no pude contener la risa.

-Eres una maldita insensible, ¿tú te consideras mi amiga?-

-Y la mejor – sonreí y despeiné su cabello.

Él hizo un silencio y continuó -Puueddo prreguntarte alggo Ceres –Su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro.

-Dime-

-¿Qque fue lo que te enamoró de Kylo Ren? No parece ser tu tipo –su rostro se puso bastante serio.

Suspiré…Supongo que después de haber pasado todo este tiempo, podría controlar este tipo de charla. – Supongo que… mis esperanzas hacia él.

-Ceres… estoy bastante ebrio como para entender tus metáforas – Él se sentó y fijó su mirada en mí, expectante.

-Yo… conocí a una persona dentro de él…Supongo que lo poco que quedaba de Ben Solo y me fascinó…me fascinó tanto, que poco a poco iba dejando de reconocer la diferencia entre Kylo y Ben, la influencia de la oscuridad y la soledad me fueron confundiendo, tanto que empecé a amar tanto a Kylo como a Ben, indistintamente, empecé a perder el juicio de lo que estaba bien y mal… Cuándo amas te puedes olvidar de todo.

-Pero él siempre fue él…- su rostro permanecía serio, aunque con algo de compasión.

-Lo sé…pero como una idiota creí que podría recuperar a Ben…y ya sabes, traerlo nuevamente a la luz…-suspiré y me senté- Sin embargo…todo fue un engaño… a él solo le interesaban mis habilidades aplicadas en la primera orden.

-Debes olvidarlo amiga, debes dejarlo ir – él coloco su brazo en mi hombro.

- ** _Yo…aún estoy enamorada de él._**


	10. La búsqueda

Kylo Ren…

 _Perder…la palabra perder no estaba en mi vocabulario. No existía…No existía hasta que conocí a Omtal…Hasta que esa tarde en D'qar ella y la resistencia decidieron desvanecerse, desaparecer y no dejar un solo rastro._

 _No, perder no estaba en mi vocabulario, porque en un ataque de furia descontrolada durante uno de mis últimos entrenamientos con el líder supremo Snoke, yo mismo lo maté…Con mis propias manos…Y ahora yo soy mi propio líder._

 _Perder se forzó a formar parte de mi vocabulario… Se forzó cuando pocos meses después del enfrentamiento asumí a monarca absoluto de la galaxia y fui cuestionado severamente… Perder apareció en mi vocabulario cuando cometí el mayor ridículo por una esposa fugitiva…Y cuándo la esposa fugitiva fue imposible de encontrar incluso con la tecnología y sistemas innovadores que disponen mis instalaciones._

 _Perder…yo estaba perdiendo todo, y en ese todo…estaba mi cordura, mi sentido común…Si es que alguna vez lo tuve_ …

 _Sin embargo…nunca acepté un no por respuesta, una derrota…No. ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con una piloto…insignificante y carente de poder comparada con el líder total de la galaxia entera? Simple, ella no temía de mi persona, quizás si de mis acciones, pero nunca me tuvo miedo…o al menos, nunca lo demostró. Y para un ser tan oscuro e indigno como yo, era el mayor desafío. También me atrajo su personalidad extremadamente ambigua, era luz y oscuridad, un constante cambio…Y eso me volvió loco._

 _Pasaron dos años desde la última vez que la vi… Decidí establecer como central el lugar donde solía vivir… De todos modos, no era mi intención que la base se llenase de políticos, burócratas y ciudadanos…Todas las conferencias las realizaba en la nave._

 _El poder era todo mío, la oscuridad había triunfado sobre la luz…La resistencia había desaparecido aparentemente. Las mujeres… Las mujeres nunca faltaron…He estado con muchas mujeres, buscando un poco de calor en la noche, sentir algo más que la soledad, sentir algo más que la ira y la desilusión… Sin embargo, nunca lo he conseguido, los buenos ratos duraban solo eso, un rato…_

 _Y me sentía tan miserable constantemente, tan inconcluso, tan… tan infeliz… Estaba enfermo y lo sabía… Enfermo con esa mujer, enfermo con creer que podría sentir algo más que sentimientos desgarradores, yo no estaba hecho para otra cosa y sin embargo la ilusión me perseguía, me perseguían las ganas de tenerla para mí, de sentir lo que ninguna me había hecho sentir…Porque sabía que solo ella podría hacerlo. Sí ella era la solución para terminar con mis pesares, si ella era quién podría satisfacer mi soledad…La quería, por las buenas…o por las malas. Y por ello nunca deje de buscarla._

 _Estaba seguro de que no había muerto… De vez en cuando…generalmente en las noches cuando cansado llegaba a casa y me recostaba en la cama, podía sentir su presencia…más fuerte que nunca…Pero no he podido descifrar dónde estaba._

-Señor, los soldados acaban de volver de la última expedición…- aclaró la garganta y continuó temeroso – nn…o hay rastros de ella.

Lo miré con odio - ¿Y qué hacen aquí? La galaxia es inmensa…¡Busquen en otro lugar!

-Debo advertirle que estas expediciones…caprichosas…Son un gasto extraordinario señor, y esta muy mal visto por...

-¡¿A CASO NO HA OÍDO?! BUSQUEN EN OTRO PLANETA, QUIERO QUE REVISEN CADA PUEBLO, CADA CENTIMETRO, BAJO CADA PIEDRA, Y LA TRAIGAN AQUÍ- Tomé mi sable y lo apunté.

-Sí, señor – se retiró.

 _Mis políticas eran cada vez más cuestionadas y siempre estábamos a punto de que un conflicto bélico se desatara, sin embargo nunca fueron lo suficientemente grandes como para vencer a mi ejército. Éramos imparables…Imparables pero odiados y extremadamente cuestionados…La tarea de someter era diaria y exhaustiva…_

Ceres Omtal…

Los ojos de Dameron poco a poco se cerraban y cada vez aguantaba menos sin dormirse.

-Amiga…-bostezo- debes…debes enfocarte en otra cosa…Todo- bostezo- todo estará bien…Ahora que…las aguas están más calmas, debes saber qué es lo que te hace bien y lo que no. –Se acurrucó en el frío muelle.

-Hey…no vas a dormirte aquí… ¡Dameron!-sacudí su hombro.

-¿Quéé, que sucede?-el susurró aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos, prefiero que duermas en el suelo de mi casa, antes que aquí…tu casa está más lejos y sinceramente…no tengo ganas de llevarte-

-Oh, que agradable propuesta, dormir en el suelo…Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Me puse de pie y comencé a tirar de su brazo.

-Vamos, estás pesado…No puedo sola.

-Okeyyy, okeyyy –se puso de pie y rodeó su brazo por encima de mi hombro mientras tarareaba una rara canción.

-Recuérdame que cuando esté aburrida, te dé algo de alcohol – reí y luego empujé la puerta de mi casa, él literalmente se lanzó de boca en mi cama y dejó de moverse.

-Oh, por favor, Poe. Vamos, duerme en el sillón, pero devuélveme mi cama – él continuaba sin moverse… ¿En serio estaba dormido? Me resigné y me quité los zapatos, para luego recostarme en el pequeño sillón, me acurruqué como pude e intenté dormir…Entraba una fresca brisa por la pequeña ventana y las pocas luces de la noche se infiltraban en la habitación. _De pronto…la brisa se detuvo, y la cortina dejó de danzar, las luces fueron apagándose poco a poco y unos fuertes pasos se oyeron antes de que la puerta se derrumbara, eso me hizo levantar exaltada del sillón para encontrarme con una figura que me congeló; rodeado de tanta oscuridad, algo más oscuro que la noche estaba parado frente a mí. Largas túnicas hasta los pies y una capucha que no permitía distinguir su rostro…Sin embargo yo sabía quién era, mis latidos comenzaron a acelerarse y mi respiración se agitó…Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer mi rostro. Sin dudar un solo segundo, avanzó dentro de la habitación con la mirada fija en mí y me tomó del cuello, levantándome varios centímetros… La presión era muy fuerte y apenas permitía que el aire ingrese por mi garganta. Con su otra mano se quitó la capucha dejando ver su pálido rostro y me arrojó con fuerza contra la pared…Gemí de dolor, e intenté ponerme de pie y alcanzar un sable que había caído al suelo tras el impacto, pero él avanzó rápidamente y pisó con fuerza mis dedos, grité nuevamente. Él individuo se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y me tomó del rostro apretando mis mejillas._

\- Cuánto tiempo sin verte…mi prometida – Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

-Oh, por favor, vete, déjame- Intenté soltar sus manos de mi rostro, pero no lograba nada, sentía como si mi fuerza se hubiera reducido a cero.

Gruñó con ira y soltó mi rostro, automáticamente pasé mis manos por mi dolorida quijada – Me iré…pero contigo.

-¡BASTAAA!-grité tan fuerte que mi voz se quebró.

-Voy a encontrarte Ceres Omtal…voy a encontrarte y vas a ser mía…-escupió sus palabras con asco.

Intenté tragarme mi llanto, pero no lo contuve y comencé a sollozar - ¿Por qué haces esto? Desde que me he enamorado de ti…Nunca he sido feliz…Nunca he sentido tanto dolor… Podrías haberme amado dignamente…Pero solo dejaste que la oscuridad se apodere de ti.

-La oscuridad siempre estuvo en mí- el orgullo se notaba en sus palabras.

-Eso no es cierto… Tú provienes de la luz, BEN SOLO – manoteé rápidamente el sable e intenté apuñalarlo en el pecho, pero él fue más rápido y me atravesó con el mismo. Solté un fuerte grito y me dejé caer del todo en el suelo. Mi boca permanecía abierta y mis manos se dirigieron al arma, ahora enterrada en mi pecho… Pronto comencé a sentir como la sangre se enfriaba y recorría mi pecho. Kylo tomó el sable entre sus manos y comenzó a torcerlo aún dentro de mi cuerpo gritando – VOY A ENCONTRARTE CERES OMTAL, Y VAS A VENIR CONMIGO- Yo solo gritaba del dolor incontenible.

-¡BASTAAA!-las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y algo de sangre comenzó a salir de mi boca.

-¡PORQUE TÚ TAMBIEN PERTENECES AL LADO OSCURO Y LO SABES!

Yo continuaba gritando que se detenga…Poco a poco las voces comenzaron a hacer eco en mi cabeza, las imágenes se tornaban extremadamente borrosas…y la silueta de Kylo Ren se desdibujaba poco a poco…para ahora dar lugar a un Poe Dameron, extremadamente preocupado intentando hacerme volver. –CERES, CERES, DESPIERTATE. –Yo estaba tirada en el suelo y él estaba sentado a mi lado, sacudiendo fuertemente mi cuerpo. Yo continuaba gritando desesperadamente, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y mis manos en mi pecho. –HEYY-él continuó gritando y me dio un empujón más fuerte. –Estoy aquí –

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos... y con un tono angustiado – Me duele…- señalé mi cuello y los ojos de Dameron se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Mi cuello tenía varias marcas rojas, como si verdaderamente alguien me hubiera estrangulado.

Negué con la cabeza – yo… yo no lo sé. –pasé mis manos por mi cuello.

-Esto es imposible…tú estabas durmiendo y ahora…-Me miró- Kylo Ren…¿has soñado con Kylo Ren?

-Poe…yo verdaderamente, no sé, estoy confundida…Yo lo vi aquí… él estaba aquí- mi voz estaba totalmente quebrada – Y él comenzó a ahorcarme, y luego… yo intenté apuñalarlo pero él fue más rápido y me atravesó…-Lo miré a los ojos- Poe…Tengo miedo. Esto no puede ser un sueño…tengo miedo, él va a encontrarme…-él rodeó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me atrajo a su pecho, frotando su mano por mi espalda – Ahora debes calmarte Ceres…- su voz era muy baja y tranquilizadora. –No dejaremos que te lleven…No dejaré... eres mi amiga… Sabes que aunque me detestes y debas aguantarme ebrio daría mi vida por ti – Poco a poco me fui calmando y las lágrimas de mi rostro se fueron secando, mi respiración volvió a la normalidad y caí en un profundo sueño.

Poe Dameron…

 _Ella había caído en un profundo sueño… Mi cabeza me dolía demasiado, maldita resaca… Intenté ponerme en pie sin despertarla y la llevé hasta su cama y me senté a su lado unos segundos. Debía informar a la general Organa de esto… Hace mucho tiempo Ceres no sufría este tipo de cosas…Y Sinceramente sospechaba que no se tratara solo de un "sueño" Kylo Ren estaba a punto de encontrarla… ¿Qué planes tendría para ella luego de su escape? Seguramente no serían para nada piadosos._

 _Estos eventos seguramente van a generar problemas, y probablemente entorpezcan los planes de la resistencia de atacar por sorpresa a la primera orden y liberar por fin a la galaxia._

 _Ya han pasado dos años que hemos oído de pueblos enteros en ruinas, millares de personas asesinadas, ciudades enteras sometidas y esclavizadas y ahora que nos habíamos fortalecido…Era el momento…_

 **Y Aquí seguimos actualizando... A pesar de los problemas de internet , me siento como el náufrago y para mi mala suerte aparentemente el problema continuará unos cuantos días más... Graciass por sus reflexiones y comentarios! Siento que es medio corto el capítulo, pero bueno, voy a intentar subir pronto. Saludos a todos!**


	11. Ayúdame

**lo vuelvo a subir porque se me dio por fijarme como se veia y note que tenia un monton de codigos** **rariiisimos que nada que ver!**

Ceres Omtal…

Desperté muy temprano y rápidamente me alisté para la misión, Luego de muchísimo tiempo volví a colocarme el famoso traje naranja… Todo esto generaba una extraña sensación en mi interior…Una mezcla de ansiedad, alegría…Algo de acción, el trayecto lo realizaría en un pequeño moto speeder antiguo… Sin embargo al acercarme a la zona de sospechas, debería continuar caminando para evitar llamar la atención.

Dameron, Finn y Rey me despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y me desearon suerte reiteradas veces… Para luego perderme rápidamente entre la arboleda…El aire chocaba en mi cara y despeinaba suavemente mis cabellos…Era tan agradable la sensación…Y yo era tan fácil para perder la concentración, volví a focalizarme en la misión y me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de la zona sospechosa, por lo que detuve el speeder y lo dejé en un rincón escondido entre medio de unos troncos viejos, helechos y hierba. Comencé a caminar cuidadosamente entre los tupidos arbustos y flora del camino… No lograba distinguir nada sospechoso, el camino era cada vez más difícil de seguir debido a que el terreno aparentaba ser virgen y la hierba y árboles crecían a su antojo.

De pronto sentí algunas pisadas a lo lejos…ramas en el suelo eran quebradas…Evidentemente no estaba sola, las pisadas cada vez estaban más cerca de mí. Junté coraje y poco a poco acerqué mi mano a mi cintura dónde tenía uno de mis pequeños cuchillos. Me di vuelta rápidamente y mi cuerpo se congeló literalmente…No podía emitir movimiento alguno, como si alguna fuerza…Sí, la fuerza, me detuviera….El lado oscuro de la fuerza. Allí, frente a mí estaba él…De carne y hueso…En la realidad, ahí estaba él. El protagonista de mis pesadillas y agonías, el protagonista de mis sueños y pasiones. No traía su túnica característica, sin embargo permanecía utilizando sus ropas oscuras… pantalón, faja y una larga remera oscura, su rostro estaba descubierto, sus encendidos ojos grises estaban clavados como dos estacas en mi corazón. Su pálida piel me recordaba al frío planeta en el que había convivido varios meses junto a él…Y su enmarañado y oscuro cabello era muy similar al desorden que mi corazón experimentaba hace dos años.

-Que agradable es volver a verte… hermosa – sus palabras sonaban tan sarcásticas, él estaba frente a mí con una de sus manos extendidas hacia mí, logrando que no pueda efectuar ningún movimiento. – Sé que nuestro encuentro anoche no fue tan agradable como esperaba pero…- Se acercó a mí y acarició mi rostro con su mano enguantada – Éste es muchísimo más real…De hecho…Lo es.

Yo solo podía observarlo…No se me permitía ejercer otro movimiento. Él se acercó aún más a mí…podía sentir su aliento fresco chocar contra mi rostro como bofeteadas, sus ojos permanecían fijos en los míos… Luego con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer mi cintura lentamente hasta encontrarse con uno de mis cuchillos – Esto…ya no vendrá contigo – lo arrojó fuera de mi alcance mientras sonreía vilmente y continuaba recorriendo mi cintura tomando mi desintegrador – Oh, me gustan estos –Lo arrojó aún más lejos y me miró nuevamente – Esperemos que no tengas más armas…No me gustaría tener que revisarte completamente…-rio – No es cierto. –Su mano continuaba en mi cintura y yo me sentía tan intimidada. – No tengas miedo cariño… Después de todo, es tu prometido quién está frente a ti…Y como he dicho…vine por ti – él chasqueó sus dedos y yo me desvanecí completamente.

Kylo Ren…

La tomé en mis brazos…tan frágiles como un cristal, tan liviana, tan llena de conflictos. Comencé a caminar con su cuerpo inconsciente por el bosque hasta llegar a una vieja casa abandonada de la cual ya tenía conocimiento…Después de todo, esto ya había sido planeado y ella había caído en mi trampa tan fácilmente. Ahora la tenía frente a mí, estaba en mis brazos, me senté en el suelo y contemplé su rostro…Simple mujer que arruinó todos mis planes, simple mujer que me llevó a la locura y ahora estaba perdido, perdido con y sin ella. Porque había probado de ese vino y no quería otro… Solo la quería a ella, la quería gobernando a mi lado, la quería acompañándome y acariciando mi rostro cuando la ira se apoderaba de mí. Rocé su mejilla con mi dedo índice.

Ella pronto despertó y se exalto bastante al encontrarse aún en mis brazos, su respiración se agitó y con enormes ojos comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿D…dónde estoy?- Coloqué mi dedo índice en sus labios.

-shhhh- comencé a entrelazar mis dedos en su cabello.

Sus ojos se tornaron realmente preocupados – Kylo… ¿Qué quieres de mí? – ella cerró sus ojos ante mi contacto.

-A ti te quiero Ceres- Ella aflojó su cabeza, dejándola caer en mi regazo.

-S…-titubeaba- Sabes que lo nuestro es imposible… Yo no puedo estar con alguien que comete tus actos… Yo no puedo vivir sufriendo…

-Te he extrañado Ceres, Todos estos años…He estado pensando en ti…Te he buscado, te he…-me interrumpió.

-Me has torturado Kylo…Me has hecho sufrir, he pasado largas noches sin poder dormir por tus juegos de mente… -ella tensó todos sus músculos como si pudiera volver a sentir el dolor.

-Sabes que no tengo otra forma de actuar…Está en mi naturaleza…Yo soy así. –Endurecí mi mirada.

Ceres Omtal…

Me bajé de su regazo y me senté en el suelo a unos centímetros de él y bajé la mirada, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir me estuviera por condenar eternamente. –Tú no eres así…No está en tu naturaleza…Tú eres otra persona dentro del cuerpo de Ben Solo…-suspiré- Tú has asesinado a Ben Solo.

Él sintió asco al escuchar ese nombre, lo sé…Ese nombre le avergonzaba…Ese nombre le recordaba su infancia, su soledad, su sufrimiento…Ese nombre le recordaba a su padre muerto…a su padre muerto por su odio. Exhalo profundamente y colocó una de sus manos enmarcando mi mejilla.

-Ayúdame Ceres – Sus ojos mostraban dolor, sufrimiento, agonía…su alma estaba perdida.

Sus palabras me shockearon completamente ¿Qué lo ayude? ¿A qué? No esperaba esto… Esperaba que estallara en ira, que use su fuerza…que vuelva a torturarme, pero no…Él estaba acariciando mi mejilla, y poco a poco sin darme cuenta nuevamente su rostro estaba tan cerca de mí… Nuevamente sentía su fresco aliento sobre mí… Él cerró sus ojos y chocó su frente contra la mía. –Ayúdame a recuperarte – Repitió y en segundos estaban sus labios contra los míos… chocando unos con otros, sintiéndose como dos animales reconociéndose luego de un largo tiempo, descubriéndose nuevamente…Fue tan reconfortante y a la vez tan...Me sentí tan culpable… Él colocó su mano en mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él, como si quisiera destruir toda distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y mientras permanecíamos entrelazados en un beso lleno de sentimientos de ira, dolor, sufrimiento, angustia pero también algo…muy parecido al amor, entre besos me susurró – Ayúdame a recuperar a Ben Solo.


	12. Mariposas

**Subo este cortísimo porque a la noche, prometo, prometo, prometo que subo otro. No sé si decir que contiene material de calificación M pero por las dudas aviso(?**

 _Sus palabras se enterraron profundamente en mi corazón… ¿Cómo podía negarme?¿Cómo podía negarme al hombre que incansablemente adoro? Me merezco todo esto por haber buscado una vida complicada, una vida llena de aventuras y desafíos, por no haberme quedado en Jakku como peona de esos fracasados. Quisiera no haberlo conocido nunca…nunca haber vivido en su casa…Nunca haberlo curado… Sus besos eran como un calmante…como morfina para todas mis penas y dolores… Eran adictivamente agradables y transmitían demasiado…Pero ¿Cómo creerle? Sinceramente…Kylo nunca me mintió… Siempre me dejó en claro que deseaba que perteneciera al lado oscuro, que sea su mano derecha en el gobierno de la galaxia…que me quería junto a él…No, él no me mintió…Yo me mentí a mí misma._

-Kylo…¿Cómo podría creer en ti?...

\- Ceres… Crees que si tuviera otras intenciones hubiera venido solo? He venido solo…He tendido esta "trampa" para verte a ti… Te necesito…Eres la única persona que puede ayudarme…Estoy perdido…Solo, no sé cómo escapar de esto y lo peor es que me he ganado el odio de toda la galaxia. –Sus palabras sonaban tan convincentes…no cabía en mi mente que él este mintiendo en estos momentos…Simplemente porque nunca me había hablado así…Nunca había tenido esa expresión en su rostro frente a mí. - ¿En qué piensas?-

Tardé unos segundos en responder – Nada…sólo… todo el tiempo que ha pasado – apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano – No puedo creerlo.

-Pero estamos juntos nuevamente – él buscó mis manos y lentamente entrelazó sus dedos con los míos para luego levantar su mirada y sus ojos…Sus brillantes ojos por viejas lágrimas…o atísbos de ellos…Kylo Ren no lloraba, él clavó sus ojos con los míos. –Él destino nos ha unido de una manera poco negativa Omtal – Era tan formal… - Pero los sentimientos que se han generado en mi interior por ti – Estaba a centímetros de mi oído, susurrando sus palabras – pueden no serlo…- Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire como cenizas y suavemente besó mi mejilla con delicadeza. – Te necesito – No podía soportarlo…No lo soporté, había caído nuevamente… Mis sentimientos estaban frescos como el cemento recién preparado y en el primer momento que él se presentó frente a mí se habían reavivado como una llama. Él continuó sus besos hasta encontrarse con la comisura de mis labios dejando un tímido y expectante beso. Yo corrí mi rostro lentamente y encontré sus labios con los míos besándolos lentamente, salpicando su rostro con lágrimas demasiado sentidas. – Te necesité todo este tiempo… No paso un día que no te he recordado Kylo – susurré en un momento que me detuve a tomar aire para luego continuar un beso con mayor intensidad…él permanecía con los ojos cerrados y un rostro completamente relajado, sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por mi cintura trazando caminos por toda mi espalda. Yo entrelacé mis dedos en sus ondeados cabellos oscuros y acaricie su cuello con mi otra mano -Perdóname Ceres…perdóname. – No podía dejar de besarlo…Había deseado esto tanto tiempo…había deseado encontrarme con él tanto tiempo…Deseado saber que sentía, sí me extrañaba…Si solo me había usado todo ese tiempo. Los besos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes e intensos y extrovertidamente Kylo depositó suaves besos en todo el recorrido de mi cuello, provocando fuertes descargas eléctricas en todo mi interior… Mi mano debajo de su camisa, recorriendo todo su cuerpo como si mis manos ahora fueran mis nuevos ojos…Sus besos constantemente amenazando con recorrer todo mi cuerpo y la respiración agitada de ambos individuos…

…

 _Desperté en el suelo del lugar, mi cabello enmarañado, mis prendas a una distancia considerable de mí y a un Kylo Ren completamente dormido, su rostro totalmente sereno, su respiración constante y distanciada, su pálida piel apenas cubierta por la sábana que rodeaba nuestros cuerpos, con sus brazos rodeando fuertemente mi… Lo hicimos._

 _Sí mis sentimientos de culpabilidad ayer eran intensos…Hoy me sentía la persona más miserable en la galaxia entera….Pero también debía aceptar que me sentía tan completa…tan llena…tan enamorada, plena… Estaba cálidamente rodeada del hombre que apreciaba más que a mi propia vida y él quería estar conmigo._

Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron y reforzó su abrazo a mi alrededor – Princesa – dijo en un susurro bastante bajo, mientras dejaba miles de besos por toda mi espalda.

Sus palabras eran como mariposas que cada vez que ingresaban a mi interior se encargaban de recorrer todo mi cuerpo y provocar un alboroto. – Ohm…Buen día ¿Cómo has dormido? –me di vuelta para estar frente a él y en su rostro se había dibujado una leve sonrisa, mientras la mayor parte de su cabello cubría sus hermosos ojos… Esos ojos eran increíbles…Sentías que podían llevarte a cualquier parte… cualquier rincón…bastaba con ver esos ojos y perderse en un terreno desconocido e inesperado.

Él enterró su rostro en mi pecho y continuó – Demasiado bien…ahora que estoy al lado de la mujer correcta…-susurró entre bostezos. – He esperado tanto este momento… Quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre.

-¿Será eso posible?- lo miré algo apenada.

\- Tú harías posible lo imposible Omtal…Sé que lo haremos.- suspiró y continuó hablando mientras que una de sus manos recorría mi abdomen – no veo la hora de que volvamos y por fin seas mi esposa.

-No sé si será tan fácil B… Ben… Es difícil volver a confiar en alguien.

-Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, solo dame la oportunidad… Unos días... He estado demasiado tiempo lejos de ti.

Y que más daba…Sí ya sabía que me había perdido en sus besos nuevamente…que mis sentimientos continuaban intactos, y mi tonto corazón perdidamente enamorado estaba dispuesto a volver a romperse por él… Solo quedaba intentarlo…

3 semanas después…

 **Revisen porfa!**


	13. 3 semanas después

Los días habían pasado muy lentamente y nosotros nos habíamos establecido en una especie de "campamento" en la misma casa abandonada…Perfil bajo, sin llamar la atención…dedicando largos tiempos a la meditación y conversaciones interminables…

Kylo estaba sentado en el suelo, su mirada fija en un punto y su respiración totalmente relajada…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – me senté detrás de él apoyando mi mentón en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Lo que quieras…- él giró su rostro y beso mi mejilla.

-¿Porqué… porqué te cambiaste el lado luminoso por el lado oscuro?

Él trago saliva y rodeó los ojos…Era evidente que la pregunta le incomodaba bastante. – Bueno…- aclaró su voz – Es algo bastante complejo…Yo estaba siendo entrenado por…Luke, veía muy poco a mi familia…a veces 1 vez al año… Y los entrenamientos Jedi son extremadamente extrictos, nada de amor…nada de miedos…Nada de muchas cosas. Y…para un joven con un poder bastante excepcional, una familia ausente y una hereditaria tentación por el lado oscuro… Pronto Snoke comenzó a hacerse presente en mi interior… él me hablaba…constantemente…En especial cuando el dolor, la soledad y el temor se hacían inevitables en mis pensamientos… Para un joven en una situación así el poder era la mejor fruta y yo la quería probar.

-Tus padres…ellos nunca dejaran de amarte.

Él bajó la mirada…- Sin embargo…nunca volvería a ver a mi madre…Yo lo único que he hecho fue dañarla…más y más. No tengo nada que ofrecerle – Coloqué mi mano en su hombro.

-Sabes que sí…hey…-

-Ceres…no…¿Sabes cuál sería mi mayor deseo? No dañar más…Pero eso solo se solucionaría asesinándome. – Él suspiró. – Pero no podría morir sabiendo que no volvería a ver ese rostro nuevamente – él recorría mi rostro con sus dedos.

 _Sentí como algo subía por mi garganta al oir esas palabras…_

 _Sí, todas estas semanas…Algunas cosas habían mejorado…Ben había evitado cualquier tipo de contacto con su base, se había esfumado de la política y guerras por este tiempo para favorecer su "mejora" y yo había decidido no hacer notificaciones a la resistencia…Después de todo Leia me había dicho que me tome mi tiempo._

 _Y desde que ambos nos habíamos distanciado de todo…habiéndonos aislado el uno en el otro… La paz aparentaba establecerse en nuestros angustiados corazones… Sin embargo la idea de que sucedería cuando ambos volviéramos a todo no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza._

 _Yo no podría ir a gobernar desde el lado oscuro, no por favor. Y él…Si el pusiera un solo pie en la resistencia sería carne de cañón._

 _También debo aceptar que estas semanas que han pasado han sido demasiado apasionadas, bastante subidas de tono y era todo demasiado nuevo para mí… Las palabras de Kylo…cada vez me enamoraban más…Sus declaraciones…_

 _ **-Ceres… quiero vivir mi vida contigo –su rostro cubierto de transpiración y una respiración agitada acompañaban su mirada fija en mí.**_

 _El sexo puede ser la solución a muchos problemas, pero definitivamente no podría resolver completamente lo nuestro…Sería utópico y algo perverso… Y yo cada vez me involucraba más y más. Las peleas y discusiones afloraban entre nosotros pero los lapsos de enojos eran demasiado cortos._

 _ **-¡No iré contigo! Si quieres estar conmigo debes renunciar a gobernar la galaxia – grité.**_

 _ **-¡SÍ Y LUEGO ME DEDICO A HUIR DE TODOS MIS ASESINOS!- sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación y angustia.**_

 _ **-VETE A LA MIERDA KYLO, NO HAS CAMBIADO NADA… ERES UN COBARDE.- escupí con desprecio e intenté retirarme de la habitación…pero su mano fuertemente apretada me detuvo y me hizo girar de un tirón para terminar frente a él a pocos centímetros.**_

 _ **-PERTENECEMOS AL LADO OSCURO, DEBES ACEPTARLO – gruño para luego robarme un beso casi odioso.**_

 _ **-¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PAS…-Otro beso más bastaba para mantenerme en silencio y llevarme nuevamente al amor intenso.**_

 _Lo único que me preocupó durante todos estos días fue que Ben se sienta mejor…que Ben se reencontrara con él mismo…Que se convierta en un ser más humano y comprenda por que debería volver al lado luminoso._

Estábamos sentados en la copa de un alto árbol minado de lianas y ramas largas cubiertas de hojas y algunas flores silvestres… Ben recortó una flor y la colocó delicadamente en mi cabello suelto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Ya lo he pensado…

Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con su rostro - ¿Qué has pensado amor?

-Voy a renunciar a mi cargo… No digo que me uniré a la resistencia…pero…Quiero empezar algo contigo y si para ello es necesario que definitivamente acepte la luz en mí…No dudaría en hacerlo. –él ahora estaba jugando con una hoja que había cortado del árbol.

-Esto debe ser por ti…Por tu familia Ben…

-Quiero hacerlo Ceres…Además quiero devolverle algo a mi madre…Algo de tanto que perdió…- Él bajó su mirada y apoyó sus manos en mi vientre mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo apoyado en su falda.

-Sonreí ampliamente y coloqué mi mano en su rostro con ternura. –Estoy tan feliz…Me hace tan feliz oír eso…-acaricié su mejilla de arriba abajo…su vieja cicatriz que recorría su rostro de punta a punta de forma diagonal…Recuerdo de un pasado no muy lejano extremadamente turbulento.

Él sonrió levemente y apoyó su mano contra la mía – Te adoro Ceres…tú eres mi luz…en tanta oscuridad.

-Y yo a ti… Mañana iremos a hablar con la resistencia y luego renunciarás a tu cargo…- dije con una ansiedad poco controlable.

Él besó mi frente y asintió.

-Poco a poco todo mejorará…Ellos van a creer en ti con el tiempo.

-Ceres…princesa… -él estaba a punto de decirme algo pero de pronto la pequeña radio que poseía en mi vestimenta comenzó a hacer interferencia para luego comenzar a sonar una voz.

-Ceres…Omtal…...Saber….como….la misión….Debes volver porque….misión….ataque….Primera Orden…destruida….mañana.

 **Espero leerlos! gracias por los favs y follows!**


	14. Traición

**¿Se nos acerca el final? mmmm... Quiero saber que piensan... Sé que están del otro lado, no sean tímidos! jajajaja disfruten!**

 _Mi respiración se detuvo, mi cuerpo se congeló…No sabía que decir, como reaccionar… Yo sabía que la resistencia estaba preparando una revelación a la primera orden…Pero planeaba decírselo a Kylo una vez que esté segura de que él este verdaderamente estable…Y este definitivamente no era el momento… Él era demasiado inesperado…efímero… Podía estar excelente en un momento y ser una bomba en cuenta regresiva en segundos._

La mirada de Kylo cambió rotundamente, sus cejas se fruncieron, sus ojos entrecerrados se clavaron en mí y su boca era una línea recta a punto de quebrarse… Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y las venas se marcaban en su cuello...

-¿Qué…MIERDA…estabas…esperando para decírmelo CERES?- Él escupió con ira y extendió su mano hacia mí provocándome un fuerte dolor de cabeza…Él había ingresado en mi mente…después de tanto tiempo…No pude detenerlo. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza soltando un gemido de dolor…Mientras los recuerdos de mi mente eran analizados uno a uno… _Nuestro primer beso…Sus heridas…Cuando ayude a escapar a Finn…Dameron ebrio… La sala de atención médica…las charlas con Leia…Cada vez se acercaba más a la última charla de la resistencia a la que asistí…en dónde nos informaban del nuevo plan…_ -BASTA ¡POR FAVOR! –grité de dolor y Kylo se detuvo por un momento.

-Eres una imbécil…una traidora…He confiado en ti… Y lo único que ibas a hacer era traicionarme- gruñó.

-Kylo yo…- intente explicar completamente angustiada pero él me detuvo.

-Sólo era una trampa para verme caer…ERES LA PEOR BASURA, NUNCA DEBÍ CONFIAR EN UNA MUJER…Y MENOS EN UNA COMO TÚ – usó la fuerza para estrangularme…Mi garganta raspaba demasiado y cada vez se dificultaba más el ingreso del aire. – me arrojó de golpe al suelo, sentí el ruido de mi brazo quebrándose y el dolor desgarrador comenzó a invadir mi ser…solté un grito y el bajó de un solo salto quedando de pie frente a mí.

Mi voz era entrecortada… no podía soportar el dolor y el llanto – Ben…tienes que escucharme – dije como pude tomando una respiración amplia.

Él se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y me tomó del rostro - ¿Qué…Que quieres que escuche? Desgraciada – me miró con desprecio.

-Yo…yo no he planeado esto – intenté sentarme con la ayuda de un solo brazo colocando mi brazo herido apegado a mi torso. – Ni siquiera formaba parte del operativo…Solo sabía que… - él me tomó de mi remera poniéndome de pie frente a él y me arrastró de mala gana hasta la casa.

-ESO ES MIERDA OMTAL, HE LEIDO TU MENTE… -él buscó un comunicador entre sus prendas y lo tomó entre sus manos. – General Hux prepare sus tropas…

-¡NOOOOO!- grité lo más fuerte que pude y tomé su tobillo desde el suelo, me he rebajado demasiado – Por favor, debes escucharme Kylo.

Él me ignoró y continuó hablando por su radio-comunicador – Mañana en la mañana atacaremos Yavin 4…He encontrado la base de la resistencia…

-Sí, señor. – se oyó la voz de Hux desde el otro lado del comunicador. – ¿Desea que envíe una nave por usted?

-No – él me miró de reojo y arrojo el comunicador sobre una mesa. Se agachó nuevamente hacia mí – Iba a dejar todo por ti…Por una vida a tu lado… -rio- Y tú…

-Por favor… - lo miré intentando acercarme a él y recomponerme – ¿Kylo, si ibas a abandonar el lado oscuro en que te afecta esto?- Endurecí mi mirada y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla, él evitó mi mirada.

-Ustedes no iban a atacar a la primera orden…No iban a eliminar a la primera orden… Iban a eliminarme a mí…Al estorbo.

Él me empujó con la fuerza contra el suelo evitando que pueda emitir algún movimiento. En mi rostro una mueca de súplica era lo único que podía realizar. Él bajó la mirada y se detuvo.

-Me voy… -dio unos pasos hacia atrás y en un gesto de arrepentimiento volvió rápidamente hacia mí para colocarse de rodillas frente a mi cuerpo que aún permanecía en el suelo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus brazos…Su rostro era completamente serio, una leve mueca de dolor casi imperceptible lograba dejarse ver. Yo levanté mi mirada hacia él. Mis ojos estaban brillosos, ardían un poco… Mi respiración entre cortada por los suspiros posteriores a un llanto demasiado intenso. – Por favor, Kylo…piénsalo – con mi mano sana acaricié su mejilla e intenté acercarlo hacia mí… El no se resistió y se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Me envolvió en sus brazos de una manera completamente protectora y mordió su labio inferior como intentando contener un sollozo demasiado avergonzado como para dejarse notar a simple vista. –Por favor, mi vida… Yo… te necesito conmigo – lo miré, pero él evitó mis ojos intentando ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer su rostro.

-Ceres… estoy perdido ya, no habrá diferencia…yo nunca sanaré…nunca volveré definitivamente – Finalmente él me mostró su rostro totalmente destrozado de dolor, los brillantes caminos de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Sequé las lágrimas de su rostro con mi dedo índice y tomé su mentón – No digas eso… Todo es posible… Todo lo que nos propongamos… Y yo me propongo vivir mi vida contigo, no gobernando una galaxia…no liderando una resistencia…Solo quiero ser feliz al lado del hombre que…- suspiré algo tímida – amo.

El eliminó el espacio que separaba nuestros labios y nos fundimos en un beso con demasiados sentimientos como para ser explicados en palabras… - ¿Por qué me has hecho esto Ceres? – Poco a poco sentí como su cuerpo se endurecía…apretó sus dientes y la ira se adentraba en su cuerpo…Me miró una vez más y salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra – ¡KYLO! –grité cuando la angustia finalmente se adueñó de mi ser y el llanto descontrolado volvió a aparecer. El desapareció del lugar…como un fantasma. Se había ido…e iba a atacar a la resistencia… Mi corazón estaba siendo dividido en dos, quería evitar que destruyeran a la resistencia pero también el hombre que adoraba estaba cayendo nuevamente en la oscuridad y eso me estaba matando.

Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia la base…No podría ir en el speeder, sería imposible maniobrar con una sola mano. Mi corazón estaba completamente acelerado y mientras las ramas de varias plantas me chocaban y lastimaban yo solo quería llegar, así que no me detuve por nada…Llegue a la base jadeando y con un dolor insoportable y pude distinguir a Dameron y Finn, para variar hablando en el hangar. Totalmente transpirada y casi arrastrándome hasta allí, fui con ellos.

-¡CERES! Te ves terrible ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – Finn me tomó del brazo haciéndome gritar del dolor, me soltó rápidamente y me miró – Estas herida…

Entre jadeos y lágrimas de dolor – La primera orden…Ellos…van a atacarnos…mañana…- tomé aire y me desplomé en el suelo..Dameron rápidamente se arrojó al suelo a amortiguar mi caída en un ágil movimiento de brazos – Ceres…Hey Ceres… ¿Cómo sabes esto? –él observó la fractura de mi brazo mientras yo poco a poco notaba como mi visión se oscurecia. – Yo…yo…Lo oí de unos stormtroopers… - mentí y finalmente me entregue al desvanecimiento que hace un buen tiempo esperaba apoderarse de mí.

 **Opinen, besitos y ¡feliz comienzo de semana!**


	15. Colisión

_Desperté mucho tiempo después…Los médicos se encargaron de tratar mi fractura y las heridas que me había provocado en la caída del árbol y luego cuando corrí hasta la base, eran de menor gravedad. Yo solo estaba desesperada por irme de ese lugar para hablar intentar solucionar algo desde mi posición... Ya lo había arruinado demasiadas veces._

-Por favor, no necesita más vendajes…No voy a golpearlo – Dije rogando que terminen de vendar mi brazo y me dejen ir.

-Señorita, es necesario vendarlo bien, podría empeorar la fractura si se mueve.

\- ¡¿No entiende que debo irme?! – tomé la venda y termine de vendar mi brazo mientras corrí de la habitación en dirección al hangar donde sabía que probablemente estén reunidos todos.

\- ¿Dónde está mi nave? – grité mientras recuperaba el aliento… Debía estar en ese enfrentamiento, no solo por defender a la resistencia…Si no por Kylo…Debía hablar con él…Debía decírselo... Quizás eso sea lo que él necesita para volver. Debía finalizar esto… Que en cierto punto era mi culpa.

\- Oh no, tu no volaras –Dameron me tomó de los hombros –¿A caso estás loca? Tienes un solo brazo hábil.

-Y aun así podría volar mejor que tú Poe. Sabes que no me detendrás, asi que mejor ayúdame. – Lo miré algo exhasperada.

\- Insisto Ceres, además la misión se iniciará en 5 minutos. Debo alistarme…Pero estrictamente Organa ordenó que te quedes en tierra.

Dameron se alejó hacia su famosa nave y comenzó a revisar los sistemas… Todos estaban bastante acelerados, algunos corrían de un lado al otro preparando los últimos detalles. Debería esperar a que despeguen todos si quería ir también… No habría modo de otra manera… Me delatarían…

Solo di vueltas por el lugar esperando que las naves por fin se empiecen a elevar en el auto, me hice de un arma que encontré en uno de los armarios y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el almacén donde se encontraba mi nave… Ésta estaba cubierta con una enorme lona…Poco a poco comencé a escuchar el ruido de las turbinas encenderse, y con fuerza y algo de dificultad comencé a tirar de esa lona para quitarla…Con un solo brazo fue bastante complicado, pero lo logré.

Rápidamente me subí a la nave y comencé a encender algunos botones del tablero, previamente había abierto ambas puertas del almacén de modo que pudiera despegar desde ahí… Chocando algunas naves ajenas – ups – despegué finalmente… Hace tanto no piloteaba un caza, rápidamente me desplacé por los aires y me encontré con las demás naves de la resistencia… Pilotear con un solo brazo era algo difícil pero no imposible…Sólo debía ser más rápido y el brazo herido solo se dedicaba a tocar botones, bajar palancas, esas cosas. El comunicador comenzó a sonar.

-¡OMTAL! ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? TE DIJE QUE NO PODÍAS SALIR DE TIERRA…

-Oh, Poe, lo estoy haciendo bien…Callate.

-Estas desobedeciendo a tu comandante.

-Siempre tan serio…Dameron.

-De acuerdo… no te alejes demasiado de mi nave.

-Señor, sí señor.

Kylo Ren…

El general Hux se encargó de dirigir todo el ataque…Sinceramente no estaba en condiciones de dirigir yo… Estaba destrozado, confundido, aturdido. Deseaba tanto a Ceres, pero el lado oscuro en mí era fuerte…Sentía que nunca se iba a terminar…Que terminaría junto conmigo…junto con mi vida. A bordo del Destructor estelar Finalizer me encontraba demasiado inquieto… Por un momento traté de conectarme con ella…Sabía que era algo bastante extraño…Después de todo ella no era Jedi, ni sensible a la fuerza…Pero quizás luego de haberla sondeado tantas veces…haya quedado alguna conexión.

 _Cerré los ojos y me concentré en ella… Su bello rostro…Su sonrisa, yo la había herido tantas veces y sin embargo siempre tuvo fe en mi…Me distraje, volví a concentrarme en su imagen y luego de varios minutos la imagen de Ceres me congeló…¿Era ella….estaba conduciendo un X-wings?¿A dónde se dirigía? Ceres estaba herida…No podría pilotear correctamente y mucho menos defenderse en pleno ataque –Mierda Ceres –_

Ceres Omtal…

Estábamos a pocos minutos de llegar al destructor… - Preparen sus armas – Dameron se oyó nuevamente por la radio. Mi brazo comenzó a punzar un poco al colocar la mano en el disparador.

 _Pronto comenzaron a verse los caza TIE acercándose a nuestras naves y comenzó el enfrentamiento. Los disparos entre naves eran constantes, las explosiones, naves cayendo… Y bailando habilidosamente por el espacio. Disparé a todas las naves que pude, pero el dolor era insoportable y peor cuando las maniobras eran demasiado calculadas … Sólo me quería abrir camino al destructor._

Kylo Ren…

Hux se acercó a paso acelerado hacia mí.

-Ha comenzado el ataque señor.

-¡NOOOO!- le grité demasiado cerca – suspenda el ataque.

-Señor, si es por esa mujer le advierto que…

Comencé a estrangularlo con la fuerza –Tú no me tienes que advertir nada, general. –lo miré con odio. Lo desplacé a varios metros de distancia.

Se reincorporó rápidamente – El ataque no será detenido, váyase al demonio – se retiró de la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Me asomé por la ventana y noté como se enfrentaban, miles de hombres caídos… Indiscriminadamente si son de la resistencia o no… Y entre todos esos…Estaba ella.

 ** _Siempre le hice daño…Esa palabra rondó por mi cabeza por tantos minutos…Debía hacer algo diferente, debía devolverle algo de tanto…Debía por fin reivindicarme con ella… Reivindicarme con mi vida._**

Corrí por los pasillos de la enorme nave…debía llegar al hangar y tomar la primera nave disponible para evitar que asesinaran a Ceres.

-KYLO REN, DETENTE. –Hux estaba detrás de mí apuntándome con un blaster.

Lo miré y reí burlonamente – Oh por favor. –Encendí mi sable.

Él me apuntó y colocó sus dedos en el gatillo, la respiración recorría su rostro…Verdaderamente estaba nervioso. – Decídete por un lado TRAIDOR. –gritó.

-Me estás haciendo llegar tarde, Hux…Por favor. –Me di vuelta cuando de repente oí un disparo que rosó mi pierna provocándome una larga herida, con una furia tremenda me di media vuelta y corrí hasta él, encendí mi sable y le provoqué una rápida e importante quemadura que recorrió todo su vientre. Cayó al suelo inmóvil y yo seguí corriendo ahora rengueando un poco, hacia el hangar.

Ceres Omtal…

Dos caza-TIE me tenían arrinconada…Intenté maniobrar lo más que pude, gritando de dolor por la maniobra…Estaba sobre-forzando mi brazo y cada vez aguantaba menos. Otro piloto de la resistencia logró derribar a uno de los cazas que me perseguían…-GRACIAS- grité por el comunicador y seguí maniobrando y disparando intentando derribarlo, pero nada…Era muy ágil al volante. Pronto disparó reiteradas veces contra mi nave, dañándola severamente haciéndome perder el control.

-¡CERES! – gritó Finn desde su nave y a coro repitió Dameron.

Intenté maniobrar la nave para aterrizar sobre la nave principal de la resistencia…pero fue imposible, se desvió severamente y estaba yendo en dirección al Destructor… Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, comencé a sollozar de miedo mientras mi nave seguía girando a gran velocidad, rodeada de humo y me estrellé…Me estrellé contra el destructor…Para ser exacta…Me estrellé en el hangar de dicha majestuosa nave.

Kylo Ren…

 _Pude sentir que su vida peligraba… Corrí con más velocidad hasta el hangar y pude ver el x-wings humeando peligrosamente, estrellado contra un TIE estacionado._

-CERES- grité y bajé las escaleras rápidamente. Llegué a la nave y destrocé la puerta con mi sable, ella estaba acurrucada…como un niño temeroso en una noche de tormenta, sosteniendo su brazo herido, y varios hilos de sangre recorrían su rostro, heridas que probablemente se provocó en el impacto.

-Vamos…- la arrastré debajo de la nave y ella gimió de dolor. La llevé en mis brazos varios metros lejos de la nave que podría explotar. – Mi princesa – la rodeé en un fuerte abrazo y la miré a los ojos. Ella siguió sollozando y noté como la sangre comenzaba a teñir sus prendas en su pierna. –Demonios Ceres – tenía un enorme tajo en la pierna que despedía demasiada sangre.

-Ben... -ella me miró con unos ojos que desgarraron todo mi ser.

-Iré a buscar algo con que… evitar que salga tanta sangre –la miré algo aterrorizado…Sí, estaba aterrorizado…Aterrorizado de que ella muera. No sabía la gravedad de la herida…Podría ser algo simple, o una arteria dañada…No podía saberlo. Corrí por las escaleras pero me encontré con una imagen que me entumeció.

 _Frente a mí estaba ella…La mujer que me había humillado gravemente en nuestro último enfrentamiento_.

-HAS HECHO SUFICIENTE DAÑO – Era notable que ella había estado entrenando…Era mucho más fuerte, más segura… - Kylo, se ha acabado tu reinado.

Yo simplemente la ignoré e intenté avanzar hacia el botiquín más cercano. Pero ella encendió su sable y lo acercó a mí. – Rey…detente…Tú no eres así…Y no estás comprendiendo nada…Ceres- me interrumpió.

-CALLATE, YA NADIE CREE EN TI… -Amagó con herirme y encendí mi sable, solo para defenderme, evitando que me atravesara con el suyo, era muy rápida y ágil…Y mi mente estaba en cualquier lado.

Ceres Omtal…

 _Estaba en el suelo…la sangre fría recorría mi pierna y el dolor de 500 cuchillos clavándose en mi brazo era poco comparado con el dolor que sentía…Sin embargo al oír la discusión intenté ponerme de pie con demasiada dificultad. Vi a Kylo y Rey enfrentarse y grite_ – DETENGANSE-

Pero ellos me ignoraron…Al menos Rey…Ellos no me harían caso a mí… La mujer desobediente y corrompida por el lado oscuro.

Comencé a caminar como pude, arrastrando mi pierna herida, hasta el lugar, subí las escaleras apoyando casi todo mi cuerpo en la baranda…Se hacía eterno, escuché a Rey gritar con ira y el choque de los sables. –Por favor –susurré mientras intentaba llegar, los últimos escalones los subí casi arrastrándome por ellos. Con la ayuda de un brazo y una pierna.

Llegué a donde estaban ellos, peleando en un duelo de espadas de luz…Demasiado intenso. - ¡DETENGANSEE!- grité pero no fue suficiente para detener a Rey…Kylo se dio la vuelta al escuchar mi voz y en un microsegundo todo paso…

 ** _Todo paso… Rey venía corriendo hacia Kylo con su sable hacia arriba, y en su pequeño momento de distracción, le cortó de un solo saque casi todo el brazo. Grité desesperadamente que se detenga .Kylo se retorció de dolor, soltando un grito estremecedor y cayó de rodillas al suelo, su rostro completamente fruncido y los ojos totalmente brillosos…_**

 **Ante-último capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo es el final!**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows y espero leerlos, como siempre! besitos a todos.**


	16. Reencuentros

**Sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo pero aún falta uno más! sorryyyy :D**

 _Rey se horrorizó bastante y se retiró corriendo rápidamente supongo a buscar a los demás . Yo continué arrastrándome hacia él…Dejando un rastro de sangre por todo mi camino. Hasta que llegué a él. Estaba recostado en el suelo, sosteniendo su muñón con su brazo sano. Él dolor que sentía era inmenso…Era evidente en sus ojos. Me apoyé en su torso y me sostuve con mi brazo. Mi cabello caía como lluvia enmarcando mi rostro, y sólo me dedique a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos que me habían llevado a la perdición tantas veces…Esos ojos por los que daría lo que fuera por ver un rato más… Su mirada se suavizó y fijó sus ojos en mí… Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su boca._

-Todo va a estar bien – le dije, no sé si intentando convencerlo a él, o a mí misma. Acaricié su rostro con mis finos dedos.

-Que bella eres…- susurró mientras miraba cada facción, cada parte de mi rostro…Mis mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de colorado.

-Oh, estás alucinando – gemí de dolor cuando intenté acomodar mi pierna.

Él estiró su cabeza hacia mí chocando sus labios contra los míos. Rodeó su brazo alrededor de mi espalda. Y para cuándo habíamos finalizado nos dimos cuenta que…No estábamos solos.

Lentamente giré mi rostro para encontrarme con gran parte de la resistencia presenciando el acto.

Una mueca extraña se dibujó en el rostro de Organa… Como si por un momento se hubiera iluminado su mirada, para luego volver a endurecer su mirada. – Lleven a ambos a la nave central y atiéndanlos.

 _De ahí en adelante recuerdo que nos levantaron con dificultad y yo grité de dolor cuando tomaron mi pierna… Luego en la sala de enfermería…Kylo se encontraba a unos pocos metros de mí en la camilla… Y giró su rostro para encontrarse con su mirada, mientras los médicos nos colocaban por intravenosa lo que supongo era un sedante…Por lo que luego de varios minutos ambos nos caímos en un pesado sueño._

 _Desperté en la base…Muchas horas después…En una camilla más grande, con varias vendas cubriendo mis heridas y un fuerte dolor general. Aún poseía una intravenosa, con un líquido extraño inyectándose en mí… Moví lentamente mi rostro hacia un lado en busca de Kylo y allí estaba…Aún dormía. Su brazo también estaba cuidadosamente vendado…Evidentemente aún no le habían puesto la prótesis._

Aún me sentía demasiado cansada, por lo que pocos minutos después volví a dormirme.

Kylo Ren…

Desperté rodeado de varios cirujanos y a lo lejos pude distinguir a mi…madre. Mire algo angustiado a mi alrededor y noté que estaban colocándome una prótesis.

 _Ella solo me observaba, con un rostro tan pacífico…Como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros…Como si yo nunca me hubiera alejado de ella. Su rostro me transmitía tanta paz… Como si dijera "todo va a estar bien" Y me convenciera totalmente. Varios minutos después había finalizado la intervención y probé la mano "robótica" la cual funcionaba a la perfección y el hecho de haber perdido mi brazo entero, parecía solo un mal sueño…. No sabía que decir…Gracias no era suficiente…Ni siquiera entendía por qué me estaban ayudando. Leia se acercó a mí tímidamente._

-Veo que funciona bien…-Ella intentó entablar una conversación conmigo.

Yo continué mirándola…Como si quisiera recordar su rostro para siempre – Sí…así es – Aún no estaba listo para sonreír… Me sentía como un animal herido…a la defensiva.

-¿Qué… que harás?- Ella se sentó frente a mí y yo instintivamente me alejé unos centímetros, sin poder evitar que se dé cuenta… Se distancio un poco. Me sentí mal.

-Quiero…quiero volver. – Miré hacia la pequeña ventana por la cual se podía observar el atardecer.

Una sonrisa ansiosa se dibujó en el rostro de ella, no pudo esconderlo. – Me alegra muchísimo oír eso… - intentó dejarme espacio - Hablaremos más tarde…- se dirigió hacia la puerta- Ah…Ceres está en la otra habitación…- se retiró.

Sonreí levemente… Y luego de unos minutos caminé muy lentamente hacia su habitación. Me detuve en la puerta…no sabía si golpear o ingresar directamente. Me decidí por abrir la puerta con cuidado e ingresar… Ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Su rostro era tan sereno…Por fin.

Me senté a su lado y coloqué mi mano en la suya…Al tacto ella lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos y me regaló una enorme sonrisa.

-Tú…- Me observó por varios minutos.

-Al final tenías razón…Todo saldría bien…- acaricié su mejilla con mi nueva mano…Era algo extraño.

\- Porque no mentí…-sonrió y colocó su mano junto a la mía.

-¿Se te va a hacer una costumbre estrellarte contra mis naves? – reí.

-Ya no será necesario…Te tengo aquí.- Ella se sentó.

-Eso es cierto- suspiré relajadamente y corrí un cabello de su rostro.

Ella solo sonrió y no quitó sus ojos de los míos ni por un minuto.

-La primera orden…fue destruida – ella me miró algo preocupada, temiendo mi reacción.

-Lo sé…-continué acariciando su cabello – Era lo mejor.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza y una lagrima recorrió su rostro – Estoy tan feliz.

Ceres Omtal…

 _Él por fin había vuelto…Ben Solo estaba frente a mí…Y todo estaba mejorando. La alegría no entraba en mi cuerpo._

-Ahora…que todo…está cambiando, **debo preguntarte algo Ceres** – él se puso serio.

Lo miré algo preocupada -¿Qué sucede?

-Debo preguntarte… - suspiró y miró a otro lado algo tímido y luego volvió a mirarme- Debo preguntarte si aún quieres seguir siendo mi esposa. – Sus labios formaron una media sonrisa, ansiosa.

Reí y lo abracé con más fuerza – Tú, maldito cara de ewok… ¡Es lo que más querría! – Él me alejó un poco y rápidamente lleno mis labios de incontables besos. –Te amo Ceres Omtal – rio entre besos.

 **Ahora que han leído este capítulo pre-final les cuento que voy a hacer otro más porque quiero detallar algunas cosillas. Debo confesarles que para esta fanfic tenía planeado un final bastante dramático y triste...Pero me arrepentí. Sin embargo, en caso de que ustedes deseen saber como sería (queda a su criterio, fans de Kylo...Yo se los advertí) podría hacer un final alternativo.**

 **Graciasss y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	17. Nuestro destino

6 meses después…

Era el día de la boda, ambos habían decidido que deberían casarse en D'qar…para ser exactos en el hangar…Sí, en el hangar…Es que significaba tanto para Omtal.

Todos estaban como locos…Todos menos Ceres… Ella aún dormía en su habitación…Hasta que de repente los golpes en la puerta provocaron que casi se derrumbara.

Ceres despertó con los ojos pequeños y el cabello realmente despeinado y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta. – Supongo que tienen un buen motivo para despertarme así – Ella se rascó los ojos mientras Rey y Leia se abalanzaban dentro de la habitación.

-¡Ceres! Son las 10 de la mañana y te casas a las 12, ¡Debes prepararte ahora mismo!- la sonrisa de Rey era de oreja a oreja… Estaba tan emocionada, que parecía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

Leia sonrió tiernamente – Ve a ducharte, nosotras te prepararemos el resto de las cosas- miró amenazante a Rey y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Ceres Omtal…

Estaba tan emocionada…Sentía como si millones y millones de mariposas volaran dentro de mí…Hoy me uniría con el hombre de mi vida…Que después de tanto luchar logramos estar juntos dignamente…y amándonos. Una lágrima de emoción se perdió entre las gotas de agua que mojaban mi rostro en la ducha.

Salí de ducharme y allí estaban Leia y Rey esperándome con el vestido y algunas cosas de mujeres.

Aún envuelta en la amplia toalla comencé a desenredar mi cabello frente al espejo.

-Niña deberías haberte bañado antes…¿Y si tu cabello no se seca?- Leia me miró algo preocupada.

-Nunca me he peinado… -reí y ella frunció levemente el ceño.

Llevó un largo tiempo desenredar todo mi cabello.

Luego de varios minutos ya estaba casi seco y me estaba colocando mi vestido… Era blanco como la nieve, y de una tela extremadamente suave, se ataba en el cuello y se entallaba hasta la cadera dónde volaba delicadamente. Rey estaba tan ansioso…En serio, esa chica iba explotar. Sin embargo cuando me acerqué al espejo me quedé congelada…Nunca me había visto así.

-Estás hermosa- Leia colocó su brazo en mi hombro y sonrió, para luego alejarse un poco – Debo ir a terminar de corroborar algunas cosas… Nos vemos en la ceremonia. Yo asentí y ella se retiró.

Me dirigí rápidamente a los maquillajes y bastante nerviosa comencé a tocar cada uno…No sabía que hacer realmente. Rey rio y se acercó a mí.

-Me haces acordar mucho a alguien…- La miré – Que una vez… estaba tan nerviosa por encontrarse con el chico que le gustaba…Era un desastre en serio, no sabía ni cómo arreglarse – sonrió – Y alguien la ayudó, le dijo que confiase en ella. Gracias a esa persona…Hoy estoy saliendo con el chico más dulce de la galaxia.

Yo sonreí y una cierta emoción comenzó a subir por mi cuello, abracé a Rey- Oh…eres tan dulce. Gracias Rey. –sonreí.

-Sólo has lo que sientas… No es necesario que te coloques tantas cosas –rio y me acercó algunas cosas. Yo, un poco más tranquila comencé a maquillarme, algo muy sutil y natural, no quería parecer algo exagerado.

Al finalizar, Rey se acercó nuevamente a mí y comenzó a peinar mi cabello… En un peinado demasiado simple pero hermoso. Ella dejó caer mi pelo, ahora lacio sobre mis hombros y sólo tomó una pequeña cantidad de cabello, en una media cola, y le colocó varias flores características del lugar, cayendo por las mechas. –Lista- ella sonrió y comenzó a mirarme. –Estas bellísima Ceres.

Yo sonreí…bastante ansiosa ahora. –Tengo demasiados nervios Rey, ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya mismo te digo…- unos golpes demasiado fuertes en la puerta interrumpieron, Rey abrió y allí estaba Dameron, con una especie de traje que nunca había visto en él. Debido a que había perdido a mi familia hace mucho tiempo…Había decido que Poe, mi mejor amigo…Me llevaría hasta Ben.

Algo exasperado nos miró -¡Mujeres! Son casi las 13…Ya están todos allí… ¿Qué esperan? –

Rey se sorprendió – Oh por dios, y yo todavía no me vestí… ¿Estarás bien Ceres? Con este…-Ella rio y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

-Solo apúrate Rey, quiero que estés allí.

-Dalo por hecho - ella sonrió y corrió hacia su habitación.

Poe entró en mi habitación y se quedó observando por unos segundos – Wow Omtal…Veo que eras una mujer. –él rio burlonamente.

-¡Heyy!-golpee su hombro.

-Pero conservas la fuerza de un hombre – él frotó su brazo. –Estás bellísima amiga mía – él me rodeó en un fuerte abrazo que duró varios minutos. –Ahora vamos, se van a impacientar.

Él me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé sonriendo, salimos de la habitación y comenzamos a caminar por la base, ahora abandonada, ya que la mayoría asistiría a la ceremonia.

Kylo Ren…O mejor dicho…Ben Solo…

13 hs… ¿Ceres dónde estás?... La ansiedad me estaba carcomiendo.

-Wow amigo, sí que eres alto – Finn estaba de pie a mi lado y me observó desde abajo. Yo reí y luego lo miré.

-¿Es normal que tarde tanto? –

-Creo que eso suele pasar en las bodas…Tú sabes…La novia llega tarde. No lo sé…Aún no se lo he propuesto a Rey – se ruborizó al ver que Rey llegaba al lugar completamente hermosa, como siempre.

Leia ingresó casi corriendo al lugar y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Madre – sonreí levemente.

-Ella llegará pronto…Te amo…Mi hijo – ella sonrió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

Yo sonreí nuevamente y ella fue a sentarse.

Y a lo lejos pude diferenciar a la mujer que amaba…Del brazo con su mejor amigo… Ella estaba increíblemente hermosa y caminaba hacia mí. Ella verdaderamente lucía como un ángel...La cálida brisa bailaba delicadamente con su vestido y su cabello. Una enorme y tierna sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Cuándo quise darme cuenta ella estaba frente a mí.

-Aquí estás – susurré aliviado.

-¿Pensaste que te dejaría aquí?-Ella rio por lo bajo.

La ceremonia fue demasiado rápida…Cuándo quisimos darnos cuenta todos bailaban a nuestro alrededor, la oscuridad de la noche nos rodeaba y algunas luces decoraban el lugar. Ceres rodeó sus brazos a mi alrededor con fuerza al susurro de un – Te amo inmensamente. Y todos aplaudían a la reciente pareja.

Luego de varias horas de fiesta y abrazos de familiares y amigos, estábamos en la habitación de Ceres…Mañana partiríamos a un nuevo destino, nuestro futuro hogar…Pero esta noche no.

Me quité mi camisa y me arrojé en la amplia cama.

Ceres Omtal…

Me quité el vestido, que sinceramente ya no aguantaba demasiado… Y me coloqué una remera larga, de las que solía usar para dormir…Me solté el cabello y caminé hacia la cama dónde vi a Ben desparramado en ésta, con todo su torso descubierto…Era tan atractivo. Sonreí y me zambullí sobre él rodeando su cintura en un fuerte abrazo.

-Él me alejó varios centímetros y me miró fijamente, yo reí - ¿Qué sucede Ben?

Él sonrió y me recostó en la cama, quedando ahora él con todo su torso sobre mí. –Sólo me aseguraba que estuviera con la mujer correcta.

Lo miré con una sonrisa divertida – Y… ¿Lo estás?

-No me queda la menor duda…No podría estar mejor en otro lugar, ni acompañado de alguien más que mi piloto favorita. –él se acercó a mí y fundió sus labios con los míos en un beso profundo.

Acaricié su cabello y lo miré - ¿Puedes creerlo? El destino es tan extraño.

-El destino será extraño…Pero certero, unió nuestros caminos con el fin de que nunca se separen y seas mi faro en la oscuridad Ceres. Yo estaba viviendo en la oscuridad Ceres… Y tú me has traído de nuevo a la vida.

 **la suerte no esta de mi lado con los codigos esos, sinceramente no sé que son. Lamento la tardanza en darme cuenta. !**


	18. FINAL ALTERNATIVO: Con la fuerza

**Lamento la tardanza, estuve a full con muchas cosas. Espero que les guste. Ah, y aviso que volví a subir el capítulo final debido a que volví a tener problemas con los códigos. Espero leer sus comentarios y saber que les pareció.**

Situado antes del ataque de la resistencia a primera orden.

 _Desperté mucho tiempo después…Los médicos se encargaron de tratar mi fractura y las heridas que me había provocado en la caída del árbol y luego cuando corrí hasta la base, eran de menor gravedad. Yo solo estaba desesperada por irme de ese lugar para hablar intentar solucionar algo desde mi posición... Ya lo había arruinado demasiadas veces._

-Por favor, no necesita más vendajes…No voy a golpearlo – Dije rogando que terminen de vendar mi brazo y me dejen ir.

-Señorita, es necesario vendarlo bien, podría empeorar la fractura si se mueve.

\- ¡¿No entiende que debo irme?! – tomé la venda y termine de vendar mi brazo mientras corrí de la habitación en dirección al hangar donde sabía que probablemente estén reunidos todos.

\- ¿Dónde está mi nave? – grité mientras recuperaba el aliento… Debía estar en ese enfrentamiento, no solo por defender a la resistencia…Si no por Kylo…Debía hablar con él…Debía decírselo... Quizás eso sea lo que él necesita para volver. Debía finalizar esto… Que en cierto punto era mi culpa.

\- Oh no, tu no volaras –Dameron me tomó de los hombros –¿A caso estás loca? Tienes un solo brazo hábil.

-Y aun así podría volar mejor que tú Poe. Sabes que no me detendrás, asi que mejor ayúdame. – Lo miré algo exhasperada.

\- Insisto Ceres, además la misión se iniciará en 5 minutos. Debo alistarme…Pero estrictamente Organa ordenó que te quedes en tierra.

Dameron se alejó hacia su famosa nave y comenzó a revisar los sistemas… Todos estaban bastante acelerados, algunos corrían de un lado al otro preparando los últimos detalles. Debería esperar a que despeguen todos si quería ir también… No habría modo de otra manera… Me delatarían…

 _Solo di vueltas por el lugar esperando que las naves por fin se empiecen a elevar en el auto, me hice de un arma que encontré en uno de los armarios y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el almacén donde se encontraba mi nave… Ésta estaba cubierta con una enorme lona…Poco a poco comencé a escuchar el ruido de las turbinas encenderse, y con fuerza y algo de dificultad comencé a tirar de esa lona para quitarla…Con un solo brazo fue bastante complicado, pero lo logré._

Rápidamente me subí a la nave y comencé a encender algunos botones del tablero, previamente había abierto ambas puertas del almacén de modo que pudiera despegar desde ahí… Chocando algunas naves ajenas – ups – despegué finalmente… Hace tanto no piloteaba un caza, rápidamente me desplacé por los aires y me encontré con las demás naves de la resistencia… Pilotear con un solo brazo era algo difícil pero no imposible…Sólo debía ser más rápido y el brazo herido solo se dedicaba a tocar botones, bajar palancas, esas cosas. El comunicador comenzó a sonar.

-¡OMTAL! ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? TE DIJE QUE NO PODÍAS SALIR DE TIERRA…

-Oh, Poe, lo estoy haciendo bien…Callate.

-Estas desobedeciendo a tu comandante.

-Siempre tan serio…Dameron.

-De acuerdo… no te alejes demasiado de mi nave.

-Señor, sí señor.

Kylo Ren…

-Hux, prepare el ataque.

-Señor, detectamos varias naves acercándose. ¿Atacamos?

¿A caso era imbécil este sujeto? ¿La resistencia nos había ganado de mano y dudaba en atacarlos? – CLARO QUE SÍ –grité con ira.

Minutos después los impactos, explosiones y disparos comenzaron a hacerse oír. Caminé lentamente por los pasillos, los caza TIE volaban a toda velocidad hacia el espacio para enfrentarse con los habilidosos x-wings . El enfrentamiento era demasiado parejo.

 _Sin embargo, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado…Ceres…La detestaba tanto, ella era la causa de esto. Ella, una simple mujer… me había hundido en lo más profundo del lado oscuro y a la vez era la única que podía llevarme a la luz. La detestaba…La odiaba, y la amaba._

Llegué hasta el hangar y una extraña presencia llamó mi atención…

Ceres Omtal…

 _Las maniobras eran cada vez más difíciles de realizar debido a mi brazo herido, pude observar como las naves de mis compañeros iban cayendo y mi piel se erizaba…Esto era una masacre, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y forzándome al extremo continué enfrentándome a todos las naves que pude, destruyendo a la mayoría. Dameron aún seguía en pie y junto a 3 naves más continuaban atacando. Miré al destructor y rompí en llanto…Tenía tanto miedo, pasé mi mano por mi vientre y rápidamente levanté mi mirada hacia el frente. Había olvidado el comunicador encendido._

-Omtal…¿Estás bien? –Dameron me había oído.

-Sí…Sí…Solo…- fijé mi mirada al destructor.

-¿Qué sucede?- su voz se notaba preocupada.

-Debo hacer algo, no me esperen.

-NO, Ceres, espera, no hagas una estupidez.

-Dameron, en serio. Necesito hacer esto- cambié el rumbo de mi nave hacia el destructor.

Kylo Ren…

 _Era Rey… ella era más fuerte…Más firme, más segura… Era otra persona… Siempre había tenido mucho potencial para ser Jedi, sin embargo el lado oscuro le sentaría muy bien y siempre había sido tentada por este…Motivo por el cual su entrenamiento fue extremadamente estricto._

Ella estaba en la base del hangar y sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. –DETEN ESTO DE UNA VEZ, KYLO REN.

Corrí hacia ella, estallando en ira y choqué mi sable contra el de ella acompañado de un grito desaforado.

…..

Kylo y Rey se disputaron en un enfrentamiento demasiado rápido y violento, sus sables chocaban y saltaban millones de chispas a su alrededor. Ambos tenían los dientes apretados y sus miradas parecían llamaradas ardiendo de odio.

-Sigues siendo débil, chatarrera- Kylo gruñó mientras rozaba con su sable el brazo de Rey, haciendo que suelte un grito estremecedor.

-¡CALLATE!-Rey gritó y continuó atacándolo de una manera casi desesperada.

Rey cayó al suelo y Kylo comenzó a caminar hacia ella– No me interesa matarte…En el lado oscuro serías mucho más poderosa ¿No entiendes? –

Ella apretó sus dientes con más fuerza y arrojó su sable hacia Kylo en un efecto tipo "boomerang" hiriendo gran parte de su brazo izquierdo y su vientre.

Kylo se sorprendió por esta maniobra… y abrió sus ojos enormemente. Apretó su mano contra su brazo y luego tomó nuevamente su sable, gimiendo de dolor. Usó la fuerza para estrangular en el aire a Rey y fijó su mirada en su rostro.

-Imbécil. Estás condenando tu destino. – Elevó rápidamente a Rey por los aires y la estrelló contra unas naves dejándola inconsciente en el suelo, su sable cayó a varios metros de distancia, lejos del rango visual de Kylo.

Él sonrió satisfactoriamente y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

Mientras tanto, en el espacio… Las naves de la resistencia estaban llevando la delantera, a pesar de su reducido número. Cada vez eran menos los caza-TIE volando por el aire y estaban considerando pedir refuerzos para tomar el destructor.

-Organa… Podemos triunfar, sugiero que envíe refuerzos para tomar el destructor. – Dameron se comunicó con la general.

-De acuerdo, allá van. – Las últimas naves de la resistencia salieron en dirección al destructor y continuaron el ataque.

Kylo Ren…

Un grito de una voz femenina interrumpió mi camino cuando me volteé para ver quién era…Allí estaba ella…Ceres Omtal…Parada a varios metros de mí y con el sable de Rey en sus manos…Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-KYLO – ella gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ceres…- solté un susurro, con mis ojos aún fijos en ella.

 _Su energía era diferente…poseía algo diferente…que no podía distinguir, Era como si su aura fuera completamente distinta. Era como si su energía interior se hubiera multiplicado…_

Caminé hacia ella lentamente y ella encendió su sable de manera amenazante.

-No te me acerques…-Me miró horrorizada…Sabía que había herido a Rey…

-Ceres…Por favor… No quiero hacerte daño.

Ceres Omtal…

 ** _No podía parar de llorar…Sabía que él había hecho demasiado daño…Sabía que era irreparable…Sabía lo que tenía que hacer…Pero no quería, no quería perderlo, no quería aceptar que tenía que dejarlo ir. Y menos quería dejarlo ir ahora que había sucedido esto…Esto que debería ser motivo de alegría y hoy para mí es la peor agonía._**

Sin darme cuenta él estaba a pocos pasos de mí…Apague el sable pero no lo solté.

Él me miró desconfiado. –Tienes algo diferente – Intentó tocarme pero yo tomé distancia.

-Estas perdido Ben…- lo miré decepcionada. – Estás enfermo… Esto no cambiara nunca ¿Cierto? Nunca dejarás el lado oscuro. –A lo lejos noté como algunas extremidades de Rey comenzaban a moverse.

-Lo sé…Pero te necesito Ceres –sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas… Oh por dios no podría soportarlo. Debía hacerlo de una vez… Él se acercó más a mí y tocó mi rostro.

\- No soy bueno, no soy una buena persona…La oscuridad vive en mí…Pero yo no puedo vivir sin ti.- él secó mis lágrimas y yo apreté mis dientes.

-Lo siento Ben…Lo siento – no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

Él me miró desconcertado - ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? – él se acercó más a mí y chocó sus labios contra los míos, en un tierno beso, al cual no pude resistirme… Él colocó una de sus manos delicadamente sobre mi nuca y su otra mano comenzó a acariciar mi cintura trazando caminos desde mi espalda baja hasta mi vientre -Lo siento, te amo – Encendí mi sable y éste lo atravesó. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y las lágrimas corrían con rapidez por nuestros rostros.

Continuó con sus ojos enormemente abiertos y cayó al suelo, acompañé su movimiento y caí de rodillas frente a él. Su mano continuaba sobre mi vientre – Est…- sus palabras eran susurros-Es….mi hijo. – Sequé mis lágrimas para dar lugar a otras.

- _Sí, Ben…Es tu hijo_ – No quería quitar mis ojos de su rostro… No quería olvidar sus últimos minutos por más doloroso que fuese. Quería guardar cada segundo de él.

Él extendió muy lentamente su mano hasta mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla – Los amo – su voz era ronca y lentamente el aire comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo…Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y poco a poco la vida ya no formaba parte de su cuerpo. Me desplomé sobre él y rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo sin vida, con fuerza.

Luego de varios minutos sollozando en silencio, levanté la mirada para encontrarme con Rey…De pie, observándome.

Me sentí algo avergonzada – De…Debía hacerlo - mis ojos estaban irritados de tantas lágrimas y mi rostro mostraba la mayor desesperación.

Ella sólo dijo unas pocas palabras mirándome comprensivamente.

 ** _-Lo sé… Él ahora esta con la fuerza._**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este final alternativo. Y muy pronto estaré con alguna otra fanfic...Tengo ganas de hacer algún oneshot, ya veremos que sale! Por favor quiero leer sus comentarios, en serio!**

 **Saludos a todos.**


End file.
